Following Their Hearts
by afydith
Summary: After defeating Aizen and rescued Orihime. Ichigo, and Rukia all have something new to fight, their hearts.
1. prologue

Following Their Hearts

Pairings: IchigoxRukia, and OrihimexUryu

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the manga/anime

After defeating Aizen and rescued Orihime. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu all have something new to fight, their hearts.

**During The Fight:**

Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu were fighting desperately to keep from being beaten by 10 Espada. But after what felt like an eternity there were only 2 left, Tousen Kaname and Gin Ichimaru.

"You will not be able to defeat us" said Ichimaru. "We are more powerful than all of the Espada combined."

"You might be powerful but we have something that you don't!" replied Ichigo.

"And what might that be?" replied Ichimaru.

"The heart to save everyone that we care about." replied Uryu before Ichigo could.

Tousen was silent up to now and asked "what will you do to Aizen if you get past us?"

Uryu replied "we will do whatever it takes to save Orihime."

Before Tousen could reply Ichimaru said "You must be crazy if you think that you could beat us…" Before he could finish his sentence he found a sword protruding from him chest. He looked over at his comrade who had his hand bloody with Ichimaru's blood. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said to my old sensei I will follow the path that show less blood" he said coldly as he pulled his sword out. Ichimaru fell to the ground and blood started to pool around him.

The 3 group members looked incredibly at the former arrancar. They asked at almost the same time "why?"

"Because I want to find a way to make peace with things not kill them." He said with a very cold voice. "You will find Aizen through those doors." He pointed into the distance at a pair of very large and very old looking doors."Aizen will be more powerful than ever since he has the Hougyoku."

"Will you help us?" Ichigo asked Tousen. "We will your help if we ever hope to win against him."

"No I will not be able to help you but I will give you advice whatever you do don't look at his zanpakuto when he releases it you will instantly become under his power." Replied Tousen "Please whatever you do beat him before he kills thousands of people."

"Is there anything that we can do to convince you to help us?" Asked Ichigo.

"Nope I have no intension with killing Aizen." Said Tousen.

**Fighting Aizen:**

Aizen laugh at the attempts to kill by the small group. When he attacked with his zanpakuto an energy field was place right in front of the group. He glared at Orihime. "Why are you helping weaklings when you swore your allegiance to me?!?!"

"Because no matter what my closest friends will come before I would ever help you!" replied Orihime. I never said anything that would make me swear my allegiance to you! You just assumed that I did."

He thought back to that day she came to him and she was right. "You bitch! How dare you deceive me like that? I am going to kill you for that." He swung his sword at Orihime but struck just air.

"I have grown strong training with your personal guard Tousen. You will never hit me again like you used to." Replied Orihime coldly.

Faster that Orihime could predict Aizen attacked again but he never hit Orihime but Uryu was in the way of the sword. He was able to slow the swords decent just enough not to kill him with his energy bow. "You will never hit her again!" he shot an arrow at Aizen who easily blocked it.

While all this was going on Rukia had been healing Ichigo so he could join the fight. When she was done healing him. He joined in the fight.

Aizen head Ichigo's voice yell "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu" then Aizen felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure rise above his when he went into hollowification Aizen tried to run but Ichigo was faster that Aizen was. Before Aizen knew it Ichigo's sword pierced his chest.

Ichigo then said "You will never hurt me or anyone else ever."


	2. After the defeat of aizen

**After the Defeat of Aizen:**

They had found Tousen standing outside of the room. He glanced at Ichigo who had passed out. "I guess you guys have won" Tousen said.

"You should come with us back to the Soul Society we will help you as best we can to keep them from executing you." Said Rukia.

"I don't think that I could go back to that place." Tousen said. "I don't think anyone will trust me again."

"Well maybe they show sympathy to you if we tell them you saved our lives."

Ichigo had woken up a little while, when he heard Rukia. "Or we could even threaten to rampage through the soul society again if the try and execute you." Ichigo said, he groaned in pain as he laughed.

They were all startled by him when he spoke then everyone started to laugh at his joke. Rukia told him to rest as the others were talking about how they were going to help Tousen.

**A Few Days Later:**

Ichigo was at full strength when they finally departed for the Soul Society. They had convinced Tousen to trust in them, he had joined their small group.

"We will arrive in the soul society within a few more hours, but we will see soul reapers very soon." Said Ichigo, as if on command several captain soul reapers showed up into view. There were Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Yamamoto.

"You will give us former captain Tousen now!" Said Captain Yamamoto. "He is wanted for betraying the soul society. He will be executed within 1 week."

Ichigo replied with "He saved our lives from being killed, and if you want to take him you will just have us coming to get him back. You remembered what happened then right?"

A terrorized look came into the 3 captains standing in front of them. "Then we will have to stop you from doing that by executing all of you for harboring a fugitive." Replied Yamamoto

"You can try old man!" replied Ichigo. Everyone around Ichigo was shocked at the disrespect in his voice and towards the head captain. Then Ichigo yelled "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" Then he went into hollowification dramatically increasing his spiritual pressure.

Before the fight began some interrupted the fight. "Stop this right now!" a familiar said. Everyone then realized who it was. It was Isshin Kurosaki (beat you didn't see that coming).

Ichigo was amazed at what he saw "d-d-d-dad?" Ichigo stammered out.

"Yes Ichigo I am a soul reaper and I knew you were one once I saw that you're spiritual pressure spike after you meet Rukia. I also knew she spent a while in your closet," said Ichigo's father.

"But why did you never say anything to me? You could have helped me train!" Ichigo was starting to get angry.

"Because I knew that Rukia would do a better job getting you to wear you are now then with me. I never told you because I was a human until Urahara restored me back into a soul reaper a while after your spiritual pressure increased." Said Isshin. Isshin turned around and faced head captain Yamamoto and bowed.

Yamamoto stammered "We thought you were dead former captain Isshin". Everyone of Ichigo's friends gasped at the fact that Ichigos father was a captain.

"That's what I wanted you guys to know so I could marry Ichigos mother. I knew that marriage between a human and soul reaper are against the law but I loved her so much." Replied Isshin. " I have been following my son for some time and he was correct about Tousen saving his life and everyone else from total destruction. He stabbed Gin Ichimaru in the back before he could attack giving this small group the chance to save some energy to fight Aizen which was very helpful."

"Is this true Tousen did you help them." Asked Yamamoto.

"Yes sir it is I was planning on betraying him once this group got to ichimaru and I." replied Tousen.

"We will take you back to have a trial in the soul society and Ichigo will have to go and help defend you." Said Yamamoto rather coolly.

**Returned to Karakura town:**

Rukia and Ichigo got back to Ichigos house just in time for supper. Ichigo was still not talking to his father for not telling him he was a soul reaper. Ichigo pulled his father aside. Ichigo finally broke the 'not talking to his father' after several days from their return. "Have you Karin and Yuzu yet?"

"No I haven't but I will today during supper" replied his father.

"Karin, Yuzu I have something to tell you." Isshin said rather coolly which wasn't quiet like him.

"What do you want to talk about now old man" said Karin.

"This is really important… Ichigo, Rukia, and I are soul reapers." Said Isshin.

"What are soul reapers daddy" said Yuzu rather innocently.

Isshin explained throughout supper on what soul reapers are and what they do. "So do you guys have any questions?"

"So you guys are like super hero's right?" asked Karin.

"Of a sort you could say that." Her dad replied.

"Why did you quit being a soul reaper daddy?" asked Yuzu rather innocently.

"Because soul reapers and humans can't marry each other because it is against the law. So I gave up being a soul reaper until very recently."

They both said that they understood and asked if they could go and think about what they were told.


	3. feeling about to come out

**Feelings about to come out:**

Ichigo went up to his room rather early that night wanting to get some sleep. When he was about to fall asleep he heard someone knocking on his door. He asked rather angry "who is it?"

"It's me Ichigo" Rukia said from the other side of the door.

Ichigo got up and unlocked the door "what do you want Rukia?"

"I-i-i-i was wondering what was wrong with you?" she said.

"I'm fine but you look a little pale. Would you like to come in?" he asked rather nicely.

She nodded and walked to his bed and sat down. She thought to herself _'I will tell him'_ over and over again. She then realized that once she sat on his bed she felt rather sleepy and before she knew what happened she had fallen asleep.

Ichigo see that she had fallen asleep went over to and put her under the covers and went to the closet and pick up some blankets and fell asleep on the floor next to his bed because he didn't want to disturb her.

**Rukia's dream**

In her dream she said "I love you Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at her and gave her a heart filled smile and replied "I love you too".

They then kissed. They laid down on his bed he kissing went down to her neck, she started to moan. They stop for a second to take off their shirts she wasn't wearing a bra. Then they kissed again and again he kissed he on the neck making her moan again. He started to kiss her chest which made her moan even louder. Ichigo lifted his head and said "you should be quiet or my family will hear you." He continued to kiss her chest, and then moved down to her upper abdomen she started to quiver as her pleasure started to rise. He moved lower again now kissing her lower abdomen her quivering started to increase. He stopped to pull her pants off. Once they were off he chuckled to his self because she was wearing chappy the bunny underwear, he took them off too.

"Why are you laughing Ichigo" she gasped at him.

"Never mind" he said. Continuing his kissing until he got to her womanhood he started to lick at it making her moan even louder and the pleasure was shooting through her. She was about to have an orgasm when he stopped.

"Why-did-you…?" She gasped weakly as he started to lick her stopping her from finishing her sentence. She nearly yell "Ich-igo I'm go-ing to come!" She arched her back and had an orgasm.

She gasped then she slid onto the floor started to take off Ichigos pants and said "It's my turn now." She started to stroke his already hard dick and then she started to lick on tip making him moan a little. She started to suck it making him moan even louder.

Ichigo thought _her mouth is so warm_. "Ru-kia im abo-ut to come." He gasped at her she continued until he comed into her mouth. She then swallowed his warm seed.

After a few minutes of rest Ichigo asked " are you ready to go to the next step."

Still gasping she nodded her head yes. He propped himself over her and was about to go in when she woke up gasping.

**Woken Up**

When she woke up she had startled Ichigo. He jumped up startling her and she screech.

"What's wrong Rukia" he ask very gently.

"Nothing Ichigo I-I-I had a bad dream." She lied and hoped she couldn't tell.

Ichigo couldn't tell that she was lying because it was to dark to see her face."Are you alright." He sat next to her and turned on the light. Then he started to hug her to calm her down.

She started to blush when Ichigo hugged her but he didn't notice. Then his father burst through his door seeing his son and Rukia in the same bed.

Ichigo instantly angrily asked "What the hell are you doing in here? You could of woken up Karin and Yuzu." As if by command they showed up at his door.

Karin asked Ichigo "What were you to doing?"

Ichigo then realized that he was still hugging her and said "She had a bad dream so I was comforting her." His thoughts were racing now.

Karin then said "Yah" Ichigo believed her lie the crushed his hope when she continued. "You can keep on telling yourself that."

He then turn a bright red he then got up and yelled "get out of my room now!" Karin and Yuzu left because even though they knew that he was telling what he thought was the truth. But their father was still stunned so Ichigo pushed him out of the room and closed the door and locked it. He went back to Rukia and asked "are you alright?"

She was about to answer when his dad started to pound on the door let me in son. Ichigo yelled "no go back to bed!" after a few more minutes of pounding on the he gave up. He asked again "are you alright?"

She was able to answer now "yes I'll be alright". He went to go back to lie down on the floor when she said "Ichigo?"

He turned around and asked "what?"

"Would you like to join me in bed I'm a little cold" he saw right through her lie.

"Sure ill join you." He replied.

"Ichigo?" she asked again.

"What now?" he asked.

"Do you uh have a shirt and some shorts that I could change into." She asked.

He started to dig into his closet as she quickly changed the sheets that from her dream made them wet. Right as she finished he said "found some cloth that I don't wear anymore." She grabbed them and ran into the bathroom.

When she came back from the bathroom wearing his old but comfy clothes he was already in bed.

When he saw her he slid over some on the bed to give her some room. When she got in bed with him she started to blush but he had his back turned away from her turning off the light. "Goodnight Rukia" he said.

She said good night too but she stayed up until he was asleep then she said "I love you Ichigo".

The night was very uneventful.

**The next morning:**

She woke up at the sound of a knocking at the door it was Karin telling them that it was time for breakfast. She told Karin that they would be right there. That's when she noticed his arm around her and that they were very close then. She started to blush as she started to remember her dream about them.

"Ichigo?" she shook him, he didn't wake up "Ichigo" she said louder and she shook him harder.

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear then he said "can I have my arm back?" She looked down to see that she was still lying on top of his arm she got up giving his arm back. She told him that breakfast was about done and to get dressed.

He groggily got up and starting to change when he remembered that Rukia was still in the room "um can you leave I want to get dressed?" he asked nicely.

This broke her out of her daydreaming while he was undressing. "What… um yah sure." She said. She quickly moved to her room and got on a clean pair of clothes. As she left the room Ichigo was standing there "You left these in my room" he handed her, her clothes. She had hoped that they had dried from last night. And to her relief they had. They both went downstairs and sat at the table where some food was waiting for them.

They ate there in silence for some time. Until his father broke the silence "so what were you two doing last night?"

Ichigo answered "she came to my room to ask me if was alright and I asked her if she was alright because she looked pale. Then I asked her if she wanted to sit down and she sat on my bed and soon fell asleep so I put her under the blankets to not disturb her then I grabbed some blankets from my closet and I fell asleep on the floor. Then she woke up waking me up. Which made her scream, then you burst through my door and you know what happened after that?"

"So did Rukia go back to her room after I left?" Isshin asked

"No I stayed there so I wouldn't disturb anyone" she said half telling the truth.

"After I left did you two share the bed." Isshin inquired.

Ichigo said "of course not" but his voice cracked giving him away. His father gave him 'are you telling me the truth look'. "Fine we did share the bed but that was because Rukia was cold."

Isshin asked Rukia "is what he says true"

She said yes meaning that she did ask that question but about being cold… she knew she wasn't.


	4. that afternoon

**That afternoon:**

Rukia and Ichigo had gone on patrol because they had felt some strong spirit pressure that was unusual right as they were taking a corner something big appeared in front of them.

Rukia yelled "Menos Grande" she then started to tug on Ichigos sleeve to get him to come with her but he wouldn't budge.

Ichigo told her to "run and call the soul society and tell them!" Ichigos hollow self came into his head _you can take him use my mask and you can take him._ "Rukia I'm going to fight it as long as possible you run."

She replied "I will never leave you along".

The Menos just attack slicing Ichigos arm forcing a cry from him. "Rukia leave now" he cried out. She didn't budge fine he then yelled out "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" he held his hand over his face and the hollow mask formed on his face. He attacked but the Menos was able to score a few more deep slashes into his sides before the Menos was finally purified.

Rukia was stunned that Ichigo was able to take out a Menos Grande. She then saw Ichigo fall out of the sky and land hard on the ground. She then flash stepped to him, he had lost a lot of blood and she saw his mask break apart. He was losing conscious very fast she yelled at him "you better not die… because I-I-I I love you!"

He had heard her and his thoughts started to race. He thought to himself _did I hear right?_ He said "I-I-I I love" he fell into unconsciousness before he could finish

She started to cry when she saw his chest move she then carried him to Urahara's shop.

**Urahara's shop**

They arrived there very quickly. She desperately yell for someone to come help. Renji was the first one to show up

Renji helped her carry him to Urahara who was sitting on the floor. Seeing Ichigo he quickly got up and headed towards him. "What happened?" he asked.

Rukia then recalled how a Menos Grande showed up and how he had vanquished it.

"I see…" Urahara replied "not many people can take out a Menos Grande".

"If I had heard that from Ichigo I wouldn't believe it." Renji said.

_**A few hours later**_:

He woke up to Rukia sleeping hunched over his bed he tried but groaned in pain waking Rukia up. She look so happy. "Rukia" he said weakly.

"What would you like?"she asked.

"Nothing but I wanted to ask you a question." He said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Did you say that you loved me before I fell unconscious?" he asked weakly.

She blushed then replied "yes I did. I love you Ichigo. I have loved you since you saved me from execution."

He was starting to blush this time "I-I-I I love" he was falling into blackness again but in his mind he could hear his voice yelling _'I love you too Rukia'_.

Rukia's heart sank as she once again couldn't hear him finish that sentence. She had always wanted him to say. She started to cry.

Urahara burst through the door "what happened" he asked desperately. "I heard you starting to cry so I thought the wor". Stopping himself before he could finish saying the word worst. See how sad she was he moved to her and hugged her which she accepted Urahara reassured her that he will survive this.

He woke up again and looked at where his wounds were. They were all gone! He got up feeling weak he called for someone to help and Rukia was the first to show up. She helped him get to the kitchen where Urahara saw him "you look better".

He noticed that Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and his family were at the table. They all looked so happy to see him. But the most happy was the person helping him Rukia.

"With Orihime's help you heal much faster." Urahara said.

She look at Orihime smiling he tried to say thanks but he was still too weak.

Orihime must have sensed his thanks because she didn't take offence to him not saying anything. His sisters then ran over to him and hugged him hard making my groan in pain.

He heard Urahara say that he might be healed but he is still in pain. After he ate they all went home so he could sleep in his own bed. Rukia slept in Ichigos room in case he needed anything.

After a while he woke Rukia up.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"I got something to say to you." He said.

"Yah what might that be" she asked. She was starting to get nervous at she thought that he might actually tell he 'he loved her'.

"Rukia" he began "I love you."

Her heart started to race "I love you too." She said.

He leaned toward her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "If you want you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" he groaned as he tried to get up.

She lightly pushed him down "no need I think I'll join you" she said. She could feel him breathing on her ask he started to fall back to sleep. She was starting to get horny but she knew he couldn't do what she wanted him to do. She heard him say I love you before he fell asleep. She soon fell asleep quickly after.


	5. The Day to Remember

**The next morning:**

Rukia woke Ichigo up… or at least tried to. Every time she tried he would mumble things to like "go away" or "5 more minutes". She got sick of him not waking up so she decided to slap him across the face.

He instantly woke up and yelled "what the hell was that for!" his anger melted away when he saw the sly smile that she was giving him. He then became suspicious of her intents. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"Well since you have woken up can we go out at some point?" she asked.

He stared out the window "Where did you want…" his voice broke off because right outside his window was Rukia's older brother Byakuya.

"What's wrong?" she asked because his face turned pale.

"Why is my sister in your bed Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked rather emotion less but Ichigo could sense anger coming from him.

Ichigos voice was stuck in his throat. Seeing Ichigo in trouble Rukia said "I lured him into bed with me. I felt faint while we were studying so I lied down on his bed. He took the floor like a gentleman. But I woke up last night cold so I asked him to come to bed with me."

Byakuya turn toward Ichigo giving him a cold and emotionless face. "Is this true did she lure you to go to bed with her"

"Yes" was all Ichigo could say… meaning back to night that Ichigo and her slept together.

Byakuya could sense something wrong but didn't pursue much further. I was sent here with captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Rangiku as if drawn by some force they appeared at his window too. "We were sent here to offer you to become a captain of the new 14th court squad." Byakuya sad coldly he went on "you were chosen for that position because of your resent achievement with killing Aizen and more recently a Menos Grande."

Ichigo replied "I can't leave now school is just about over."

"Captain Kuchiki you forgot to tell him that he could pick wherever he wanted to be stationed and who his lieutenant would be" Rangiku said.

"Is there anything that I can do to get you to take my lieutenant?" Hitsugaya asked

Ichigo laughed "sorry but no I had already thought about who would be my lieutenant if I ever rose to the rank of captain." Hitsugaya kept his cold face on but he was obviously disappointed.

"You wouldn't give me away like that would you Toshiro?" he got irritated.

"If you keep calling me by my first name then yes." Hitsugaya replied.

"Wait you already picked someone! Who?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia "I would have chosen Rukia… opps I mean choose Rukia."

Rukia blushed when he said her name "wait I thought you wanted to finish school?"

"I do that's why I want to be stationed here. At least until I finish school." He replied.

Byakuya told him "you cannot stay here if you going to become a captain."

"Who gave you this order to come here and give me this order" Ichigo asked

"Head captain Yamamoto" Byakuya said.

"Well get him on that phone now or I will have to decline you."

Byakuya flipped his soul pager up and called the soul society "I would like to talk to the head captain." After a while Byakuya told Ichigo "everything was acceptable and who will your top officers be."

"Give me a few minutes" he said. He then grabbed his called someone "I've just been made captain. Would you like to be an officer? Great." He calls up 2 other people and got the same answers. "Okay I choose Uryu, Orihime and Chad."

Byakuya relayed then told Ichigo that it was also acceptable. "Welcome to the 13… 14 court square guard captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki."

The trio disappeared at once.

They ran downstairs to the kitchen to tell his family the great news. Ichigo yelled "Dad, Karin, Yuzu come here! I've got some great news."

Ichigos father ran in closely followed by Yuzu and Karin. Karin jokingly asks "what you finally confessed your love for Rukia?"

"No…well yes but there's something different. I'm going to be the captain of the new14th court square guard!" Ichigo said.

"Wait you actually confessed your love for her?!?!"Karin asked

Almost instantly after the shock of hearing he had confessed his love for her the other news set in.

Ichigos father said "I would be honored to be your lieutenant son."

Ichigo punched his father "I didn't choose you, I choose Rukia."

"Well am I an officer at least?" Ichigo shook his head no. "why is my family so mean to me… wait you can't be a captain until you finish school."

"Well that's the good part about this I got to choose my headquarters and I choose karakura town so I could finish school." replied Ichigo.

As the day progressed Ichigos day just got better and better. He was going over to Urahara to tell his friends all the great news… even about his new relationship with Rukia.

They told Urahara and Yoruichi that he had just been put in charge of the 14th court square guard and that his closest friends were his officers.

Yoruichi had a wide smile on her face when she heard that her student was now the captain of the 14th division. Then she noticed that Rukia was sitting closer to Ichigo than any time before. "So any other big news you want to tell us?" interjected Yoruichi. She nearly laughed as she started to see Ichigo becoming more uncomfortable as his friends were staring at him.

"Well uh… Rukia and I …are uh … going on our uh… first date tonight" stammered Ichigo.

All their friends said in unison "Finally!!!"

Uryu said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose "So where are you to going?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me much" Rukia said.

"Rukia do you think that you, Orihime, and Yoruichi could go into the next room and talk about what you should wear?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure" Rukia, Orihime, and Yoruichi walked into the next room.

"Okay I've got a problem I'm down to 2 choices. I could go and make a reservation for us at the most expansive place in town or we could go to the movies and eat a late night picnic in the park."

Yoruichi was the first to say something "you should go with the one that she knows you put your heart into."

Everyone was surprised look at Yoruichi as she was in her cat form sitting next to Urahara.

Ichigo nodded his and made up his mind. Right as Rukia walked in. "so should I go classy or comfortable?" she purred at Ichigo.

"You should wear something comfy" said Ichigo.

Rukia nodded her head as Uryu told her that he could make her the appropriate if she wanted. She replied with I would but I have no money. He told her that it was no problem and that it would be free if she helped him with something.

**That night on the date:**

Ichigo was waiting on the couch waiting for Rukia to walk down those stairs. He heard light footsteps walking down the stairs he turned to see Rukia in a stunning silk dress that Uryu made. Ichigo thought to himself '_I'm going to have to thank Uryu later'_.

Ichigo cleared his throat "you look amazing in that dress" his told her

She raised her eyebrow "and when I'm not?"

Ichigo replied without thinking "kinda scary" he wasn't expecting Rukia to start laugh. He thought he was gonna be hit. Ichigo raised his voice "dad I'm taking the car!"

"Why do you want…" his babbling stopped as he saw Rukia "okay here are the keys"

Ichigo easily caught them as his father threw them.

When they got to the movie theater, Ichigo instantly saw a movie he hadn't expected 'Chappy the Bunny: The Movie'. Lucky for Ichigo she didn't see it… at first.

"Oh Ichigo can we go see that one!?!?" she eagerly asking pointing to the poster with Chappy the Bunny on it.

"If you want to" he grunted very low but she was too excited to notice.

They went to the ticket booth "two for the Chappy the Bunny movie" he gave the clerk 'the not my choice look.'

"That will be 1900 yen please" Ichigo payed the clerk.

"Would you like a soda and popcorn" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please" she replied.

As they bought the food Byakuya walked in follow the two. He went to the clerk and told him to give him a ticket to the same movie that those two did. He was pointing and Ichigo and Rukia.

"Are you and concerned father?" asked the clerk

"Brother" he said coldly

Okay that will be 1Chappy the bunny ticket that will be 950 yen please.

To Ichigo and Byakuya the movie seemed to drag on forever. Even the ever patient Byakuya was getting impatient

Ichigo had fallen asleep "wasn't that a great movie?" Rukia asked

"What? Oh yah it was good." Ichigo stammered

She looked mad "you were asleep!"

"I was not I rested my eyes" he stammered

"Oh yah what was your favorite part" she asked.

Ichigo blurted out "the credits"

She punched him in the arm "you can take me home now."

"But we still have to have dinner." He said

"What if in not hungry." Her lie was convincing until her stomach growled.

"Fine so where are we gonna go eat" she asked rather aggravated

She followed him to the car and brought her to the park where Uryu and Orihime dropped the picnic his little sister made.

They sat down she couldn't help but ask "you did all this in one day?"

He was starring at how beautiful she looked in the full moon.

"Why are you starring at me like that?" she asked.

"What oh ah I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now" Ichigo told her.

She blushed and began to eat the food his sister had made.

While they ate Byakuya was standing in a tree waiting for him to make a move for his sister. He then felt a faint presence behind him he turned to see Yoruichi transforming from her cat for to human for in front of her.

"It's not nice to spy on people when their on a date" she interjected.

He started to stare at her she was looking more than beautiful tonight. His body move without himself thinking and kissed Yoruichi passionately on the lips.

"What… are… you… doing?" she gasped as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

"I don't know." he said.

He continued to kiss her moving lower and lower until he came to her chest and started to kiss one her nipples while playing with the other one with his fingers. She started to gasp in pleasure. He started to kiss the other nipple to give them the same attention makes her body quiver with pleasure. She never thought of this reaction from him if he saw her naked. Without her knowing she started to take off his robes. As the robes fell to the ground she saw the deep scar that Ichigo had left him when he saved Rukia from execution.

"I… want… you… now… Byakuya!" She gasped as Byakuya stopped kissing her.

Mean while Ichigo had finished eating when he looked at Rukia he had noted that in the moon light made Rukia look all the more beautiful. He then got an overwhelming desire to kiss her. Before he knew it his lips were up again hers kissing her passionately.

"I-I-I-Ichigo what are you doing?" she gasped. She blushed as what was unfolding in front of her.

"I-I don't know. I was admiring you then the next thing I know we were kissing." Ichigo replied rather embarrassed. "We should be getting home soon we have school tomorrow" Ichigo remarked trying to change the subject.

"Your right" Rukia replied yearning for Ichigo.

What will happen to Rukia and Ichigo… well your gonna have to wait and see.


	6. A Night to Remember

**Sorry about not posting any chapters for a while but I went out of state.**

**That Night:**

Ichigo carried Rukia into his room because she had fallen asleep while on the ride home. He placed his seemingly delicate body onto her bedroll in his closet. Ichigo closed the closet door incase his family decided to come in.

Rukia had woken up several hours after Ichigo put her in the closet. She concluded that she was cold when a voice popped into her head. She decided that she was cold and wanted to go to Ichigos bed.

"_**You're not cold Rukia" a female voice said.**_

"_I don't want to hear" it she told the voice._

"_**I know what you feel" the female voice said it again**_

"_I told you I don't want to hear it __Shirayuki!" she nearly yells out loud._

"_**You just want to sleep in the same bed as him."**__**Shirayuki said coolly.**_

"_I-I-I… your right I do just want to sleep with him but I'm afraid that he might turn me down." Rukia confessed_

"_**I have talked to Zangetsu he told me that Ichigo has been dreaming about you recently" Shirayuki told her.**_

"_He is dreaming about me?" she blushed. "Wait how did you talk to his zanpakuto?"_

"_**All zanpakuto can communicate with one another." She said flatly.**_

"_What were Ichigos dreams about me?" she asked a little too eagerly._

"_**Zangetsu never told me" she lied. "He told me that once Ichigo is comfortable he will talk to you." She said. "So are you going to go to him or not?"**_

"_I will go to him, but I'm nervous" she confessed._

"_**Don't be scared Hun I will always be with you." She told Rukia with the most caring voice Rukia ever heard her use. "And when you're with him Rukia, Ichigo can completely control his hollow se…" she trailed off obviously knowing she said too much.**_

"_What?!?! Ichigo has a hollow self?" Rukia asked rather angry at Ichigo._

"_**No he doesn't" **__**Shirayuki denied.**_

"_I heard you Shirayuki!" she replied angrily._

"_**No you didn't" she denied again.**_

"Ah you're hopeless!" she exclaimed out loud.

"_**I would keep my voice down if I were you."**_

"Rukia who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked. "And who is hopeless?"

"Um…" she stammered.

"_**Now's your chance. Ask him."**_

"Um Ichigo I'm cold and was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"

"_**Liar"**_

"_Shut up!" she yelled at Shirayuki._

"Uh yah sure." He said rather sleepily.

She walked slowly over to his bed when Shirayuki spoke up again.

"_**Kiss him." she said flatly. "I can feel you desire."**_

"_I know I want to but…" before she could finish saying her body was taken over by something powerful._

"_**If you won't do it then I will" she replied mischievously. "Unless you promise to kiss him." She continued.**_

"_But I can't" her face moved closer to Ichigos. "Fine! I'll kiss him."_

Ichigo sensing something wrong with Rukia opened his eyes. All he could see were her big violet eyes. "What is wrong Rukia you look distant" he asked

"N-n-n-nothing Ichigo. I was just thinking." She stammered.

"_**Kiss him! Or I will" Shirayuki yelled at Rukia.**_

Rukia trying to think of a way out of this was about to move but her legs wouldn't move.

Then a male's voice came into her head.

"_**He wants you to kiss him" said the monotone.**_

"_Who are yo…" she then realized who it was "Zangetsu."_

"_**That's correct Rukia, now are you going to kiss him or will I have to let Shirayuki take over again?" Zangetsu asked.**_

Rukia finally gave into the relentlessness of both of them. She leaned forward and kiss Ichigo lightly on the lips. Only to appease them both. But she didn't expect Ichigos arm to wrap around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. She thought to herself they were right I did desire this kiss from him.

Ichigos tongue traced her lips asking for entry. She resisted for a fleeting second but gave into him. She's wanted this to happen for a long time. They stopped kissing long enough for Rukia to take his shirt off. She ran her hand down his chest marveling at how much muscle he had. Ichigo started to unzip her dress, he finally got it off when they heard, _'knock knock.'_ They looked at the window to see Hitsugaya and Rangiku hovering right outside.

Rukia screeched "what are you doing here!?!?" she covered herself with the blanket.

Hitsugaya kept his stone cold face, while Rangiku started to turn a bright red. "Sorry to disturb you but…" Hitsugaya couldn't finish.

"What the hell is so important that this couldn't wait till morning?" Ichigo yelled.

"We-we-we came to tell you that there is a new threat that is unsettling." Rangiku stammered.

Ichigos father burst through his door with Karin and Yuzu close behind. "Ichigo what happen in here we heard a girl ..." he saw Rukia in his bed. "oh my boy is growi…"

Before he could finish Karin kicked him in the side of the head "shut it dad"

"Why do my…" he couldn't finish as he saw Hitsugaya and Rangiku outside his window. "What is going on?"

"I'm glad your family is in here now Ichigo." Hitsugaya said

"Well I'm not" Ichigo muttered. "What is this threat that is so dangerous?" He said threatening.

"Hollow King" Hitsugaya said.

Both Rukia and Isshin were shaking.

"Who is this Hollow King?" he asked.

Before Hitsugaya could answer his dad answered "It is a hollow that is more powerful than a dozen Menos Grande."

Ichigos mouth dropped open "th-th-that can't be."

"Ichigo were going to need your two younger sisters to train as Shinigamis under your teachings" Hitsugaya said.

"No! You might have my son but you will never get my daughters!" Isshin yelled.

"We have to. They are the only people who can rival Ichigos spirit pressure." Hitsugaya said.

"No I will not let my sister go through what I did." Said Ichigo.

Hitsugaya held a substitute soul reaper badge. "Whether you want to or not they are going to become shinigami." He flash stepped to Karin and used the badge to rip Karin's body from her soul.

Ichigo roared in anger and used his badge to turn into a soul reaper and yelled "if you touch Yuzu I WILL kill you Hitsugaya." Taking more control of his anger "I guess I have to train her now."

"Fine." Hitsugaya conceded. "But we will need to take Rukia back to the Seiretei."

"Like hell you will" he threatened.

"Shall I call captain Kuchiki so you can tell him what you were doing with his sister" Hitsugaya threatened this time.

"Go ahead Hitsugaya" Rukia yelled.

"What were you doing to her Kurosaki" Byakuya said in his cold voice.

Everyone in the room nearly screamed… except for Ichigo who did scream.

"What did you do to her Ichigo? Don't make me ask again." He took a more threatening tone.

Ichigo accidently blurted out the truth "we were about to have sex when Hitsugaya and Rangiku barged in" he clasped his hands over his mouth. Oh god did I just didn't say that.

"You were going to do what!" Byakuya screamed in anger.

Ichigo cowered in fear, then Rukia said "it's not his fault I instigated him into it brother."

"That is it get dressed Rukia I'm taking you back to the soul society now" he screamed.

Ichigo hollow mask appeared and yelled "you can't do that! She is my lieutenant"

"Captains do not have sex with lieutenants you brat" hissed Byakuya.

In the middle of Ichigos and Byakuyas argument a powerful spirit pressure appeared next to them.

"Head Captain Yamamoto!" everyone but Ichigo and Byakuya said.

"Enough!" his voice roared into everyone's ears. "We cannot have two powerful captains fighting!"

Awhile later

After everyone had left, Ichigo and Rukia laid down on their bed. Ichigo being Ichigo almost instantly fell asleep. But Rukia stayed awake wondering how things could get any worse. She soon fell asleep.


	7. Rukias dream

**The Dreams**

_Rukias dream_

She woke up, to the sun. But she did not recognize where she was. She was sure that this was not the room that she had fallen asleep in. then she notice something warm was laying right next to her. She turned to see Ichigo but he looked different, he looked older. Then something happened that she didn't expect a little girl came running in.

"Mommy, daddy wake up!" screamed the little girl.

Did she call me mommy Rukia thought.

"Hisana, Mommy and daddy are sleeping hun" Ichigo said.

"But daddy I'm hungry" she said.

"Okay hun I'll make you some breakfast" Rukia said.

"Okay mommy ill go wake up Ichigo" Hisana replied.

Masaki ran toward her room. Rukia was mildly shocked that she also had a son. I wonder what he will look like, She thought to herself.

Rukia got up and got dress and headed toward the kitchen, which was weird because she's never saw this place before. She was about to start breakfast when Hisana came running in.

"Mommy Ichigo wont wake up." He said

Yep defiantly Ichigos son she thought to herself. "Okay hun ill go wake him up." Rukia said.

She walked over to Ichigos room, she knocked on the door "sweetie time to wake up." She heard some kind of excuse not to wake up. So she barged into the room "Ichigo you wake up right now!" to scolded him. Why was all this natural to me, she thought.

"Fine I'll get up" he said rather groggily. "Mom, can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"Okay. What would you like for breakfast?" Rukia asked.

"I don't care; I'll have whatever Hisana is having" Ichigo murmured.

She thought about her son the entire way back to the kitchen. His hair was orange with black streaks he had violet eyes with a golden ring in the middle. But he had his fathers personality and probably his scowl.

she was about to start breakfast when Ichigo jr. walked in. "So what are we having?"

"Oh we are having…" she was cut off by a knock at the door. She went to the door "Who is it" she asked.

"It is me" came Isshin's voice.

She opened the door "hey dad, how's it been." She asked.

"Oh it's okay. I'm just here to drop Karin off to train with Ichigo and Yuzu wanted to see her niece and nephew." Isshin replied. "Is Ichigo still asleep Rukia."

"Hmm I don't think so" she replied

"Great!" he said mischievously.

She heard him walk up the stairs then heard a loud boom. Then she heard "what the hell dad. This is why I moved out I can't change without you bursting through my door." She heard some shuffling of feet then a SLAM.

Isshin walked down the stairs with a bump on his head. "I'll leave now he said."

"No stay for breakfast. I'll make some more. It's no problem to me." Rukia stated.

"Let me help you Rukia" Yuzu said.

"You don't have to" Rukia said. But then Yuzu had a hurt look on her face. "But if you want to I guess so."

Together they made a big breakfast. Of course Ichigo came down when it was all done said his greetings to Karin and Yuzu and his kids.

When they finished it was almost lunch time. "Come on Rukia time to train Karin"

They walked outside "call your sword Karin." Ichigo said.

"Hephaestus" a flaming dragon appeared on her arm a little like captain Hitsugaya.

"I guess your training with Hitsugaya has been helpful" Ichigo stated. Now release your Bankai."

She breathed to calm herself "Blaze over the heavenly sky roar Hephaestus" unlike Hitsugaya her entire body then was set ablaze and a mighty red dragon stood in her place. "How is this Ichigo?" a rough but feminine voice said.

"That's great, but today's training is not going to be normal you're going to have fight me, Rukia and a mystery opponent." Ichigo said.

"Fine by me" Karin spoke. Then gave a roar that seems to shift the earth under them. She gave one flap of her massive wings and flew high up into the air. "Come and get me if you can" she roared.

"Well this isn't fair" comes Hitsugayas voice.

"It's three verses a dragon, I think its fair." Retorted Ichigo.

"I say dragon's verse you guys. Do you think that's fair? Or are you scared?" Hitsugaya said.

"Shut up you little brat! I think I can take a couple of _little _kids!" yelled Ichigo.

"Don't call me a kid!" he yelled. "I think you should see my true Bankai form." He said after his temper cooled down. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" slowly ice trailed through his body and he too took the form of a dragon but it was a clear blue color.

"Rukia you can sit this one out. I need some practice with multiple opponents." He said. "Tensa Zangetsu" he then places his over his face and his hollow mask became visible. He moved faster than they could see. But his sword wasn't having any effect their skin is to thick.

They both laughed at Ichigos attempt to beat them. "Do you honestly think you can beat us!" she roared

"Don't count me out yet" he said as he released a black energy blast knocking Hitsugaya.

Karin instantly transformed back to her human form and ran over to Hitsugaya who was slowly going back to his original form. "Hitsugaya!" she screamed over and over till she kneeled down next to him. He slowly opened his eyes as tears dropped down onto his face.

"What happened Karin?" Hitsugaya stammered.

"Ichigo hit you with one of his energy blast" she said as she helped him up. "Ichigo did you have to do that?" she asked.

"Yes I did, I wanted to confirm tha…" he couldn't finish as Karin interrupted him.

"You heartless bastard" she screamed into his face.

"If I wanted to hurt him I would have attacked at full power. I just wanted to see how your _relationship _is!" he said calmly. "Obviously you love him" he said calmly.

She blushed almost as deep as her dragon form "so what?"

"A captain is not to date a substitute soul reaper." He said coldly

"Well…"she thought for a little while. "What about Rukia and you."

"Well that different Karin" he started "I'm a captain and you're not."

"I do not care for rule!" she yelled "I love him and he loves me" she said in a low voice.

"Hitsugaya would you give up your captain spot to stay with Karin?" Ichigo asked

"In a heartbeat Ichigo" Hitsugaya said.

"Fine I will not tell head captain Yamamoto. But I swear if you hurt her, you will wish the whole soul society was after you." He remarked to Hitsugaya.

**I would write more but I could go at least twice as long.**


	8. Ichigos Dream Nightmare

**Ichigos Dreams… Nightmare:**

Lying in front of Ichigo was Rukia. She had a pool of blood pooling around her. Aizen was standing over her laughing at her pain. Ichigos temper was starting to flare "I killed you Aizen. You can't be here. Leave now."

"No I want to see her die in front of you." He said right as a sword went through his chest but he just laughed. "You cannot kill me Ichigo."

"What this can't be. I don't want her to die." Ichigo started to cry. "If I cannot kill you then I will find a way to stop you." He moved forward with lightning speed hacking at him.

"I-Ich-Ichigo." Rukia struggled to say.

Ichigo stopped his attack on Aizen when he heard Rukia. He instantly was by her side. "What do you need Rukia?" he asked her

"T-t-to kill Aizen y-y-you need to…" she passed away in his arms.

"No!!!" he screamed

"You will never win Ichigo."

"Like hell I won't" came not Ichigos voice but Hichigos. "Unlike Ichigo I will kill you for what you did to Ichigo." Hichigo moved faster than Ichigo could ever. He slashed away at Aizen like he was nothing. He finally stopped when he heard the gurgling of Aizen stop. To Hichigos displeasure Ichigo took over and ran over to Rukia.

"Maybe Orihime could bring her back" he stammered to himself. But when he looked up all he saw was the bodies of all his friends.

"You might be able to beat that lackey Aizen but I'm a lot stronger than him. I am the hollow king" came this voice out of nowhere. "Ichigo if you swear your loyalty to me I will bring all your friends back to life.

"I would love to have my friends back." He heard the voice start to laugh. "But I will never swear my loyalty to scum like yourself. My friends will never forgive me!"

"You arrogant fool" roared the voice "Than I will make you join my force by killing you off. With your own friends!" the voice roared. Then it started to laugh at its own genus plan.

"You bast…" he was cut off by an attack from the dead Renji and Rukia.

"Join me now and I will end this fast" roared the voice.

"Never! My friends will fight your supremacy." Yelled Ichigo.

"They are dead. I control their bodies with my mind."

"I-Ich-Ichigo we will be fine" came the hoarse voice of Rukia "He can't break the bond between us."

"What this cannot be she shouldn't be able to talk." Roared the voice.

**I know that this chapter is short but the rest will be revealed later.**


	9. realisation

Rukia had been woken but by Ichigos nightmare. She had tried, with little success to wake him up.

Ichigo screamed "Rukia no!" and he then woke up crying. "Rukia?" he asked the darkness.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked with a noticeable concern in her voice.

"Is this a dream?" he asked shakily because he was still crying.

"No it is not. You were having a nightmare." She told him. Ichigo got visible calmer.

"It felt so real Rukia" he nearly started to cry when Rukia hugged him. To him it felt surprisingly comforting and he calmed down again.

They stayed quiet for a while until Rukia broke the silence "Your dream was about me wasn't Ichigo?"

"Yes it was." He finally said.

"Tell me what happened." She told him.

"I don't know if I can Rukia." he told her.

"Ichigo I _love _you." She confided in him.

Somehow when she said that he knew that he could tell her without felling embarrassed about how he reacted to the dream. "Well it started with…" he relayed every moment up to the point where Rukia. He stopped before what had woke him up.

He was on the verge of crying when Rukia said "Ichigo I know something else happened. Please tell me you can trust me to stay by your side."

"I'm afraid you will get hurt if you stay by my side." Ichigo mumbled to low for her for her to hear

"What was that" she asked rather confused.

"Nothing" He said rather unconvincing. "Well… when you defied Aizen orders and said that our bond can never be broken by him… y-y-you took your sword and stabbed yourself in the heart." He couldn't hold his tears back when after he finished his recalling his dream.

"I think that I should tell you of my dream. It seemed to be just as realistic." She told him.

"O-o-okay." He could barely say between sobs.

"Well in my dream we were married and had two children named…" she told him that their children's names were Hisana Ichigo seemed a little shocked but not to surprised by that. She told Ichigo that she had her raven black hair but his leering golden eyes. She saw the surprise and knew that when he heard his sons name. "Your son _Ichigo_" he was completely surprised at the name. But she just continues. "He is exactly like you. He has your same orange hair but with black streaks in it and he had my violet eyes with a golden circle in the middle of it." She continues to the part where Karin and Hitsugaya spared with him. And that Ichigo knock Hitsugaya unconscious to gauge Karin's reaction. Which was concern and caring for the young captain. And how he had threatened his life if she ever got hurt by him.

Ichigo was so happy to know that her dream was so much better that his. "I'm so happy that your dream was so happy…" he hesitated "When mine was so gloomy.

"I was so confused but happy at the same time. And I was hoping that this dream would come true." She sounded so happy.

They both looked out the window to see that the sun was starting to crest over the horizon. They watched in silence watching the sun rising to meet the sky.

Ichigo broke the silence "I'll make something to eat for us." He got up and quickly started to get dressed. "I will see you down stairs." He seemed a little distant when he left.

A little while later Rukia went down stairs to find Yuzu and Ichigo working together to make breakfast, while Karin sat at the table. Rukia walked over to Karin and sat by her. When breakfast was almost done they all heard a crash from the direction from Ichigos room. Then some distraught yammering.

Isshin came running down the stairs. "What!?!? Ichigo is up early and making breakfast? This is unthinkable!" he was yammering again.

"Shut up, old man!" Karin nearly screamed at him.

"Why does my dau…" he couldn't finish what he was saying because Karins fist meet the side of his head with such force that he got flung into the wall.

"Uhh, Karin?" Ichigo said.

"Yah Ichigo." Karin replied with a little more frustrated with her father.

"Your strength increases a lot when you become a shinigami." He told her. "So can you punch him again when he wakes up to get pay back for me for most likely for breaking my door." He had a mischievous smile.

Rukia gave him a disappointed look. "That's not very nice Ichigo."

"Hey, Karin's got to train at some point." He started to laugh to which Karin quickly join in on.

Karin stopped shortly after "Ichigo I want to have a hollow mask just like your!" she blurted out.

"Yuzu take over cooking for a while I got to talk to Karin alone." He demanded her. He grabbed Karins arm and barged outside. Once outside and a little away from the house Ichigo said "Do you have any idea how much I went through to get mine!" he said with an angry tone.

"No, but…" she couldn't finish.

"I was nearly changed into a hollow, and whenever I used my Bankai or was about to die it took over." He told not in an angry tone but a tone that said I don't want you to go through that.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't know that." she stammered out.

"We should get back before dad wakes up" he said as he scooped he up onto his shoulder so they could get back there faster. On the way Ichigo said "I don't want you to mention any of that to anyone and when I think you're ready I will talk to Urahara and the vizard. Is that clear."

"Yes Ichigo" she said as they reached the house and Ichigo put her down.

As they walked in Ichigo knew that his father had woken up and was waiting for him to come through the door. So he motioned to Karin to wait beside the door with his and he opened it from the side and of course Isshin came flying out and landed hard on the ground. "You should have expected that dad" Ichigo remarked as he walked inside.

They ate breakfast in relatively no silence except for the grumbling for Isshin.

"Rukia, Karin time to go to Uraharas shop to started Karins training." They got up and soon said their goodbyes to Yuzu and their dad.

They soon arrived at Uraharas shop. "Hey Hat and Clogs"

They heard some mumbling then Kisuke yelled "What do you need now!?" he was rather angry to be woken up.

"I need to use your training room." He said as Kisuke walked outside with a black cat trailing behind him.

"What f…" he began to say when he notices a rather small shinigami next to him. "Who is this young lady?"

"My younger sister Karin. Hitsugaya turned her into a shinigami." He said rather distastefully at the Hitsugaya part. "I got to train her."

"But what about Kido Ichigo. Frankly Ichigo you suck at it."

"I know that, that's why I brought Rukia." He said. "But I was hoping that Renji could spar with her for a while, while I talk to you about something."

"Of course. Renji! Come here" Kisuke yelled.

"What do you…" he didn't finish because he saw Rukia and Ichigo holding hands. "It's about time" he said rather jealously.

"Yah whatever. I need you to train with my sister Karin. And don't kill her please." He said "I remember our first fight you know."

"Yah me too. I remember kicking your ass." He said mockingly.

"And what happened the second time we fought Renji?" he said in an equally mocking voice. " I think I kicked your ass, didn't I? And I think I'm still stronger than you"

"Do you want to test that?" Renji asked angrily.

"Not now I need to talk to Hat and Clogs about something."

Renji looked more than a little disappointed. "Fine, come on Karin. I'll help you train.

"Don't take it easy on her Karin" Ichigo called out the insult to Renji as he saw them walk away.

"What was that?" he screamed.

"Nothing" Ichigo lied "I just told you to take it easy on her."

Karin was snickering at how angry her current tutor would get.

Once they were out of sight Yoruichi stalked in and Ichigo got more serious. "I think the hollow king tried to recruit me last night."

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Rukia were all shaken and fell silent.

"You never told me that!" Rukia blurted out.

"That's because I didn't want you to worry about me all day" Ichigo said.

"You must tell us" Kisuke said.

Ichigo relayed his dream from last night and was rather disturbed that he need to retell it.

"Uhhh I think the hollow king thinks of you as a threat to his status." Kisuke finally said. "It will try harder now to transfer you to its side of the coming war. Now let's go see how Karin is doing." He said rather cheerfully.

As they were walking back to they felt Karins reiatsu change. They felt the small shops heat raise and they rushed even faster to find Karins arm…

"This cannot be!" Rukia stammered "it's exactly like my dream"

In front of them stood a horrified Karin with a fiery dragon attached to her arm.

"What did you do to my sister Renji?" Ichigo yelled.

"Nothing. All I was doing was defending against her to see her skills… and they were better than you're when we first fought. Then this happened." He pointed to Karins arm.

All of a sudden the dragon disappeared and she started to go unconscious when Yoruichi caught her.

She woke up later with Hitsugaya looking concerned at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yah I'll be fine. But in really hungry." She said.

"Yah that will happen" he said humorously. "You can tell me what happened later. But let's get you something to eat."

"Fine" was all she said as she got up. They headed to the eating area at Uraharas shop and sat down.

"Time for lunch free…" Jinta couldn't finish as he saw Karin and turn bright red. Wow she's pretty he thought to himself. "Uh hey" he said rather uncharacteristically.

"What's with this? She doesn't get any ridicule for being a freeloader when I do." Renji was furious.

"Well um… she's um… different situation." He started to blush.

"Oh I see" he said mockingly.

"What's that supposed to me freeloader?" he said rather angrily.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "I saw how you looked at her Jinta."

Jinta started to blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You looked at her the same way she looks at Hitsugaya" he told Jinta

"I didn't look at her!" he retorted.

"Yah, sure your didn't" he said sarcastically. "Let's go eat Jinta".

They walked back to see Karin sitting so close to Hitsugaya that Renji thought she might be sitting in his lap.

_I would love to see Ichigos face when he sees his younger sister._ Renji thought to himself. But he didn't want to explain to the captain about why the youngest captain ever is dead. "Are we interrupting something?" Renji asked.

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin. "Um no you were not interrupting something."

Ichigo walked in with Rukia, Kisuke, and Yoruichi close behind. He noticed that Karins face was a crimson red. "Are you feeling okay Karin?"

"Uh… what… oh yah I'm fine." She stammered.

For once in his life he knew what had happened but didn't pursue it much more. But he just want to tease Hitsugaya a little. "hey Hitsugaya you look a little red too anything that you need to tell us?"

"No why do you ask." He said with his natural cold expression.

"Oh just wondering. So what is for lunch?"

After a while Ichigo told Karin to use her shikai. "Hephaestus!" she yelled and the dragon of fire wrapped itself around her arm.

They all heard a raspy voice "What shall I help you with this time master?" it came from the dragon on her arm.

"Show my brother you power" right as she finished her sentence a fire ball flew out of its mouth and hit Ichigos sword. Before he could recover the dragon was circling him going closer and closer every time. Soon Karin called him back. "I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't know he would do that."

"Don't be sorry I asked you to show me what you got. And I didn't expect this to happen." He pointed toward his captains' shinigami robes, which were smoldering in many places. "But I think I know of a sparring partner than me."

"Who is that?" she asked.

"The only other person who can control a dragon shikai, Hitsugaya." He said mischievously.

"I will not fight her Ichigo!" he yelled.

"Why? Are you scared?" she cooed seductively at him.

She sent a shudder down his spine. "NO! I am not scared I just don't want to hurt you." He suddenly got defensive. "Fine!" he called _Hyourinmaru and the ice formed on his arm._

_Nobody had figured that when the two dragons collided that it would create the shock wave that it did. Everyone was thrown back from the force except for Hitsugaya and Karin. They fought for what felt like hours as everyone gawked at Karins natural fighting ability that Hitsugaya on his toes. But then suddenly something happened and…_

_**I love to keep people hanging on by a thread and the next chapter will come out in a little while : )**_


	10. karins realisation

**Karins Dream**

_She was running from something. But she didn't know why she was running only that she had to. Then she felt something familiar come to her senses it was cold. Hitsugaya! She thought to herself. She then felt the thing that was chasing her reiatsu completely disappear. She turned to see an older looking Hitsugaya stand behind her._

"_I can't always…" he couldn't finish what he was saying._

"_Hitsugaya! Thanks for saving me!" she screech at him while wrapping him in a monstrously strong hug._

"_Can't… breathe… Karin" he gasped._

"_Oh!" she screeched again. "I didn't mean to I swear." She said more calmly. She wrapped him in another hug except her arms were draped around his neck bring her face close to his. Making his face blush._

"_Um I think you shouldn't do that if captain Kurosaki saw us." He said rather calmly._

_Right at that instance Rukia came into view. "What do we have here Hitsugaya? A captain fraternizing with one of his subordinates." She said sarcastically._

"_Captain Kurosaki we were um…" he couldn't think of anything to say._

_Wait did he just call her Captain Kurosaki? She thought to herself. "Uh hello Rukia."_

"_You should let go of him before Ichigo…" she wasn't able to finish as Ichigo came into view._

"_What are you doing to my little sister Hitsugaya!?" he said in a loud angry tone._

"_It's not what you think!" he said rather fast._

_Then something unexpected happened Ichigo smiled. "About time you two got together." He noted that Hitsugaya was cowering a little. "Don't be afraid who do you think I am Byakuya?" he gave a smile toward Rukia who was glaring at him for saying that her brother was scary._

"_I am not scared!" Hitsugaya got defensive._

_Ichigo looked angry "So you were going to defile my little sister!" Hitsugaya cowered again. "Joking" he said with a smile._

_Hitsugaya nearly shit his pants knowing that the only person who could stop Ichigo from killing him was Rukia. "That wasn't nice Ichigo!" Karin screamed at him as she punched him in the face. "You're nearly as bad as dad"._

She woke up with Hitsugaya leaning over her. "What… happened?" she asked weakly.

The only thing that betrayed his face was his eye. They were trembling with concern and fear. "You… you…" before he knew what he was doing he kissed her.

She was shocked but then melted into his kiss and kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry Karin I didn't know what I was doing." Hitsugaya said gasping for breath.

"Don't be…" she couldn't finish.

Ichigo opened the door. "What did you do to her that you didn't know you were doing!?" he screamed.

"He kissed me Ichigo." Ichigo got angrier at hearing that. "And I kissed him back"

"I'm going to kill you Hitsugaya!" he screamed.

Suddenly the room was hit by high hot reiatsu. "You will do no such thing Ichigo" it was Karin who was screaming now. She then fell to one knee and would have collapsed if Hitsugaya didn't catch her.

"Leave now Ichigo. And tell Rangiku to leave to. And if she refuses tell her ill double her paperwork." Hitsugaya laid her on her bed and stayed in there until Rangiku bust through the door.

"Ichigo told me that…."

Hitsugaya dragged Rangiku out of Karin's room and down the stairs of the Kurosakis house. "She is very tired and you come bursting into her room yelling! How stupid can you get?" he said rather harshly.

"Well Ichigo told me that you kissed Karin and if I didn't leave now you would double my paperwork(she sulked as she said it) and I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to leave you all alone in this world without me!" she took a deep breath.

"Ichigo told you what?!" he said. "Ichigo where the hell are you." He screamed.

Ichigo came running down stairs wearing only a pair of pants, with Rukia close in tow wearing one of his shirts. "What? Is Karin okay?"

Hitsugaya took one look at Rukia who blushed and then back to Ichigo. "What were…" he thought about it. "Never mind I don't want to know. Why did you tell Rangiku I kissed Karin." He said while he blushed or maybe just angry Ichigo couldn't tell.

"Well, I'm not going to be the only one around here who's not having fun." He said with a smile until Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for, midget?" calling her midget was a bad call on Ichigos part because he got kicked in the head by Rukia. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" he howled.

"When you stop being stupid is when I'll stop hitting you!" she said.

"Fat chance that will ever happen" came Byakuyas voice.

"You do know it is nice to knock before enteringByakuya" Ichigo said… purposely calling him by his first name to annoy him.

"Why must you call me by my first name?" he was getting irritated.

"Because it annoys you" he told him. But just like a five year old he said "Byakuya Byakuya Byakuya Byakuya!"

Rukia kicked him in the back of the head "If you mess with a bull a horn will go up your ass Ichigo." She told him as he notice that Byakuyas sword was starting to come out of its sheath.

"Scatter…" he was interrupted by Isshin.

"No! You will not do that here!" he yelled at them. Ichigo got visibly calmed by his father's interruption. "Go to Uraharas if you want to kill each other. But not here." And there went Ichigos calm state.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt Ichigo? And why is my sister wearing nothing but one of you shirts?" asked Byakuya. He had calmed down while Isshin talked and resheathed his sword.

Renji showed up then. "Ouch Ichigo, cock blocked again. That sucks" he remarked.

Rukia turned red from embarrassment while Ichigo turned red from being mad. "Who the hell let the dog in?" he retorted. "Oh. Yah guess what dad?" he said rather off handedly.

"What son?" he asked.

"Guess what Hitsugaya did with Karin" Hitsugayas face paled, he wouldn't would he, he thought to himself. "If I'm gonna suffer I'm taking you with me Hitsugaya. He kissed Karin dad." He would

"Oh! Masaki our daughter is growing up so fast! She has a boy…" he was interrupted by a punch to the face. By none other than a weak walking Karin. She almost collapsed if it wasn't for Hitsugaya.

"Now! Before I pass out again will someone tell me why I'm so weak right now!" she asked.

They recollected (told Byakuya and Isshin) how she and Hitsugaya were sparing when… "You reached Bankai but you must have blacked out because it took all of us to take you out" Ichigo told her.

"I what?" she asked rather dumb founded. "Hmmm I can't think of anything to say. Wow this must be what Ichigo and Renji feel all the time." She insulted both Renji and Ichigo.

"Ha ha she called you … wait I'm not dumb" Renji said

"Hey I have a lot on my mind right now!" Ichigo stormed.

"Really and how much of it is Rukia Ichigo?" she said as he turns red.

"Well Ichigo?" Byakuya asked "she did ask a valid question."

Ichigo turned white. "Well… some of it is about her but not all of it!"

"How long have you two felt this way?" Byakuya ask.

"I have this way about her since I first saw her" Ichigo admitted.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me because you kept calling me names and keeping far away from me." She said.

"I nearly fought the entire soul society to save you if I didn't like you would I have done that?" he asked rather bluntly.

"I don't know you save a lot of people for no apparent reason." She told him.

He turned red again and said in a rather low voice "I partly do that to impress you."

"As lovey and dovey as this is I'm tired and am going to bed." Karin said. She walked up the stairs and went into her room.

"Hitsugaya you can stay here but if I hear you coming up those stairs I will personally castrate you okay" Ichigo threatened.

Hitsugaya nodded and walked over to the couch where Rangiku was already fast asleep and tried to wake her but to no success. "If you don't wake up this instant ill triple your already doubled paperwork!" he threatened her.

"You wouldn't captain!" she screeched. "Ichigo, I can stay here too, right?"

Hitsugaya gave a pleading look at Ichigo who just smirked at Hitsugaya and said "sure why not ill go grab you a cot so you can sleep next to your captain too."

She enveloped the resistant captain in a bear hug all everyone heard was muffled sounds that must have been curses towards Ichigo. "That wasn't nice Ichigo" Rukia said.

"Um Rangiku you should let him go he's starting to turn purple." Ichigo told her as he brought her a cot.

"Oh!" she screamed "I'm so sorry captain." She let him go.

"That little stunt of yours just made her paperwork multiply by 5!" he told Ichigo.

"You can't captain! I will never talk to you ever again." She threatened.

"Is that an offer" he asked rather humorously.

"CAPTAIN! You can't be serious!" everyone but Rangiku and Byakuya were laughing.

"Don't worry Rangiku I know that you will most likely never to the paperwork that you have now. So I would do anything that will leave me more of your paperwork to do."

"So that means I don't have to not talk to you?" she asked rather happily.

"Too much of my dislike yes" he as he got held up into another bear hug.

"She gonna suffocate him one of these time" Ichigo said.

"I know what I can do to help you with your paperwork." She had a mischievous smile. "I'll come into work one of these time topless!" she said lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear. And every guy fainted… even Byakuya. "And that's how you make people pass out" she said with a wink.

"Why would you say that Rangiku now we have to carry them to bed? And you got the easiest one to move!" Rukia scolded Rangiku.

With Rangikus help they finally got everyone to makeshift beds and said there goodbyes for the night.

Meanwhile Karin was having a dream

_She was running again and she decided to stop and see what it was that was chasing her._

"_If you join me I can make you stronger than even you brother Ichigo!" came a hoarse voice._

"_Who are you?" Karin asked._

"_I'm the one that can make you stronger" he said again._

"_I don't want to join you" Karin refused._

"_Then I will either have to kill you or fight you into submission." Came the harsh voice again._

"_I will not let that happen" as a gigantic red dragon dropped in front of Karin. Startling her._

"_This is not your fight!" the voiced roared._

"_If you attack her you will deal with me" roared the dragon._

"_Fine!" the voiced roared and slammed into the dragon knocked his over._

"_Hephaestus!" she yelled._

Hitsugaya woke from his comatose state from Rangiku, Who happened to be sleeping rather close to him. He could feel something wrong with Karin. He ran up the stairs to Karins/Yuzus room disregarding Ichigos threats. He burst through the door somehow not waking either of them. Karin was crying and he ran over to wake her but when he touched her arm he blacked out and fell onto an empty place on her bed.

"_Hephaestus!" she yelled._

_Hitsugaya saw a huge dragon crash to the ground and was enveloped into blackness._

_Karin noticed Hitsugayas sudden entrance "Toshiro! Help Hephaestus please!" she begged._

"_Who are you and how did you come here!" the voice roared._

"_I am Hitsugaya and I don't take kindly to someone hurting the person I love" Hitsugaya yelled_

_Karin was awestruck did he just say he loved me she thought to herself._

"_Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled. But instead of the usual wings tail and guards on his feet a Chinese dragon appeared next to Hitsugaya._

"_What do you need Hitsugaya" purred the dragon. (I don't know if Hyourinmaru is male or female but in this story it's a she.)_

"_I need your help" said Hitsugaya. "Hephaestus has fallen"_

"_That can't be he's so powerful!" the ice dragon roared. She saw his body on the ground moving to stand up. "And I thought you were powerful Hephaestus!"_

"_I am you…" he couldn't finish as he noticed who was talking to him "Hyourinmaru! It's been awhile" he took one massive flap of his wings and landed in front of her. "That thing over there attacked Karin and is threatening to kill her and I can't beat it alone." he said. "I can't beat it alone can I have some help." He asked while swallowing his pride._

"_Of course my love" Hyourinmaru purred_

_If a fire dragon could blush he would be doing right now. Together they attacked in unison. But to the two Shinigamis it seems like an intricate dance that was more beautiful than anything. Together they killed the invading presence._

_Karin ran to her dragon and hugged him "I thought I had lost you" she cried._

"_I would most likely have if Hyourinmaru hadn't of come" his voiced boomed like lightning._

"_I thought you were incapable of compliments" Hyourinmaru purred._

"_Shut up you little vile dragon!" he roared._

"_Oh is that how you treat you past lover Hephaestus?" she purred at him again. Hephaestus said nothing back. "What?!?! The mighty Hephaestus has nothing to say! Hell must be freezing over" Hyourinmaru giggled but it was still so loud._

_Hephaestus preceded to ignore her "Karin are you okay?" he asked._

"_I think I will be fine but I want to hear more about your relationship with her." She point to Hyourinmaru._

"_No!" nearly made Karin and Hitsugaya go deaf. "I mean…"_

"_Hitsugaya can I go talk to Hyourinmaru in private about… girl stuff" she said mischievously._

"_I don't think that will be wise Hitsugaya" Hephaestus said._

"_I don't think…"Karin pouted at him which made him feel the blood rushing to his face. "Fine go!" he said._

"_No! Please reconsider Hitsugaya" Hephaestus pleaded._

_But before he could reconsider the two women soon disappeared saying their goodbyes._


	11. eventful day

Hitsugaya was woken up by Yuzu. "You should leave before Ichigo sees you sleeping in his younger sisters' bed."

He looked over to his side to see Karin stirring from her sleep. Hitsugaya was close to getting up when Yuzu left to go downstairs to make breakfast. When an arm wrapped itself around his waist "please stay a while longer Toshiro." She asked well more like pleaded him.

"If I stay…" he could finish as her lips found its way to his. They kissed passionately until they heard Rangikus distressed calls for her captain to show back up. And Ichigo appeared at Karin's door.

"You little brat I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo stormed but was stopped when Rukia grabbed his ear pulling him down to her level.

"Do not bother them Ichigo" she said very loud.

"But-but they were…" he couldn't finish as his ear was viciously yanked. "Ow! That hurts midget!" he instantly knew what he just called her would make him hurt in some way and he was right as he got punched square in chin by an uppercut by Karin and Rukia kept her viselike grip on his ear making whimper in pain.

"Now leave Ichigo!" she yelled at him "I've got to shower and change, and thanks Rukia."

Ichigo left but not at his will, well not completely because Rukia still had a firm grip on his ear. Hitsugaya was about to get up and leave when Karin pulled him back down "If I don't get dow…" he wasn't able to finish as her lips meet his for the second time that day.

"I remember what you did for me in that nightmare Toshiro." She said after their kiss. "Hephaestus is so mad at Hyourinmaru right now he won't even talk to me" she giggled. "Well you should go downstairs before Rangiku finds us together like this."

But it was too late Rangiku was standing at the door. "Ichigo told be you were helping Karin with something but I didn't know you were doing this I'm so sorry."

"Rangiku it's not what you think" he said knowing her this would be all over the soul society in no time if couldn't convince her of something. But what could he say to her about him being under Karin. I know he thought "I was teaching her that even if someone in under her and seems defenseless that it can change instantly" he quickly twisted her so he was straddling her. "See I told you that you can't be too confident." He said calmly.

"Okay well…" she said as she thought wait till the shinigami women's association hear about this.

"Why are you up so early Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well Ichigo…" she started.

"Please don't finish Rangiku" he knew that Ichigo paid for that from Rukia.

They then heard Yuzu yell up to them that breakfast will be done in a little while. Rangiku left with a glint in her eye that hitsugaya did not like.

"Karin I'm going downstairs before anyone thinks something rather distasteful" Hitsugaya said.

"Are you calling me ugly Toshiro?" she asked.

"What when did I say that?" he asked getting a little bit scared.

"Well you don't want to spend more time with me. So I thought you were stating I was ugly." She said.

"I would kill anyone who would call you ugly" Hitsugaya suddenly got serious.

"I'm so glad to hear that Toshiro." She leaned in to kiss hitsugaya.

When _beep beep beep _Hitsugaya lifted his hollow detector to see 3 Vasto Lorde. "I should go Karin."

"Please don't go. There are plenty of shinigami down stairs to take care of them right." She smiled mischievously.

"Well I don't kn…" he couldn't finish as Karins lips crashed into his stopping him short. He was shocked at Karins lust filled eyes (in my story she's 16).

He was about to kiss her back when. "Captain there's…" she couldn't finish as she saw Karin and Hitsugaya kissing right in front of her. "I'm so sorry captain!" she shrieked. She ran out and down the stairs.

"I should be prepared" he stated.

"For what?" she asked.

"Your brother" and as of on command he appeared at her door.

"What are you doing to my sister you… you little brat!" He roared.

"Don't call me a brat! And I was doing nothing." He yelled back and ice was forming on the windows from Hitsugayas temper.

"Ow!" both Hitsugaya and Ichigo yelped as Rukia pulled them by the ears out of the door.

"Now let's leave her alone so she can change" Rukia exclaimed and looked at Karin who had a thank you look on her face. "We have a hollow to kill and you to are fighting amongst yourselves can you please explain to me why?!?" she screamed into their faces.

"I found this little perv kissing my little sister!" he yelled.

"Actually you found out from Rangiku if I'm not mistaken." He said calmly.

"You see he admits to it. I'm so going to kill this little brat." He said as he lifted his gigantic sword.

Hitsugaya lifted his sword as was ready for the attack but before they could attack Rukia had both of them by the ears screaming that it hurts. But she only replied with 'If you act like children then you will be treated like children.'

Then Ichigo said something that even wouldn't say. "Tell me again why I like you?" he said regretting almost instantly. This earned him a punch to the face.

Which hitsugaya laughed. "Oh so you think that was funny" she punched him in the face too.

"Why did you punch me?" they both screamed.

"Because you (she was pointing at Ichigo) doubted why you loved me, and you for being stupid enough to instigate a fight with a protective older brother. "She yelled at both of them.

"Oh" they both said.

"We have to leave now" all three were scared at Karin's voice. "Those damn hollows won't wait for anyone." Her voice was stern and passive aggressive at the same time.

They all left and found the 3 Vasto Lordes. What they thought were Vasto Lordes were actually arrancar.

"Oh look what we have here, a few stray shinigami to play with" said one coldly.

"Watch out for that one" she pointed at Ichigo. "I heard he took out Aizen. But with that funny orange hair I wouldn't think he was tough."

"Don't make fun of my hair!" Ichigo screamed.

"Oh I think you made him mad" cried the third one.

They were all scared as a forth arrancar appeared next to Ichigo crying his name "Itsygo, they kwilled my bwothers" she said between sobs.

"Oh there's that little brat that we were looking for let's get her" they all lunged at Ichigo and the little girl.

"Nel! Stay behind me I'll protect you." Ichigo said. "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!" he yelled then put his hand over his face but his Vizard mask didn't show. But his hair was growing long and his body was cover with white shell substance of his normal hollow mask. A hole appeared in the middle of Ichigos chest. And a horrifying amount of spirit pressure came about everyone almost knocking them unconscious.

Rukia scared for Ichigo staggered over to him and hugged him which seemed to bring him out of his rage and to the reality the hole in his chest started to fill back up when the arrancar took advantage of the sweet moment. Which Ichigo didn't like. He moved faster than anyone could register and sliced two of the arrancar in half the third tried to run but only got a Cero in the back with enough power to disintegrate its upper half. He turned to attack the forth arrancar but only managed to stop and realize that he was about to kill Nel he slowly ripped his hollow mask off and returned to himself. "I'm sorry" was all he said before blacking out and falling to the ground.

**Authors Notes: I know from experience that instigating a older brother Is a very bad thing especially when he catches you in her bed… I was fully clothed… well I had pants on. **


	12. Ichigos Change

Before Ichigo feel into unconsciousness he could hear the screams of people and the footsteps of people running to him than nothing.

"_Ichigo I'm here to kill you" came that raspy voice._

"_You will never kill me as long as if I set my mind to it!" Ichigo retorted._

"_Oh, it won't be me. Come to me my pet!" he said._

_A person in a shinigami robe appeared in front of Ichigo. "I am going to kill you Ichigo" came a familiar voice._

"_Who are you?" he demanded._

"_What? You can't see that I am you sister." Came Karins voice._

"_You are not Karin, she would never hurt me seriously." Yelled Ichigo._

"_I am Karin" came a calm voice "and I will kill you" she attacked Ichigo with her sword but Ichigo easily blocked it._

"_Stop this Karin I will not fight you" Ichigo told her._

"_If you won't fight her than you will die!" came that raspy voice again._

"_The Karin that I know would never kill her loved ones, she would only kill the people that try to kill her loved ones." Ichigo screamed. "So if you are going to kill me then kill me" he dropped his sword to the ground and held his arms out defenselessly._

_Karin came in and went to strike her prey down but stopped millimeters from his neck. "I-I-I-I I can't kill you Ichigo!" cried Karin. "No matter how much he threatens me" she dropped her sword to lay right next to Ichigos._

_Ichigo hugged his little sister "It will be alright Karin I won't let him hurt you anymore." _

"_I knew she was strong but I had no idea she could break my spell over her" the raspy voice said. "I guess I am going to have to kill both of you by myself." They heard a roar then something big started to appear in front of them. _

"_What? No it can't be!" Ichigo screamed._

Ichigo woke up from his dream screaming. "Ichigo! It's okay I'm right here." Said to Ichigo to calm him down.

"No it can't be" he screamed over and over again.

'Slap' "Calm down Ichigo" she ordered. "It will be okay. Tell me about your dream." She told him.

"I-I-I I can't tell you Rukia not now" he told her.

"Ichigo I can't believe that you can't trust me enough to tell me about your dream." She said.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia and saw her crying. He cupped her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "I do trust you with my life. I would trust you with my life Rukia. But this dream I cannot tell you about it. But one day I will tell you but not today okay."

Not trusting her voice she just nodded her acceptance. What she couldn't understand was that after so many years of not crying she couldn't stop now.

"Please stop Rukia it makes me sad to see you cry." He told her.

"I can't stop Ichigo I don't know why but I can't stop." She told him. She leaned into his chest and started to cry even harder.

"It is okay Rukia I will always be here. If you fall I will catch you if you get injured I will take care of you. But most of all I will always love you Rukia." Ichigo told her.

She just continued to cry into his chest until she slowly fell into a deep slumber. He slowly picked her up and laid her in his bed right next to him. When he joined her in his bed she instantly snuggled up to him. He was afraid that he might have of woke her up but her almost nonexistent snores.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't let himself to fall asleep. He was afraid that that dream would come back again. Soon the first rays of sun were shining in his eyes. So he decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone. He got up slowly and walked quietly down stairs and was able to find 3 people laying on cots and Rangiku on the couch. Most likely Hitsugaya is with Karin. He thought to himself. But he couldn't seem to be mad about it anymore after that dream. He was about to cook breakfast when Yuzu walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Ichigo" Yuzu said.

Ichigo was a little startled that Yuzu was able to sneak up on him like that. "Oh, hey Yuzu. What are you doing up so early." He asked.

"I was about to ask you that. But I am always up this early."

"I woke up last night and couldn't fall asleep so I decided to come down and make some breakfast. Would you like to help?" he asked.

"Oh, yah sure." Yuzu said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yah of course I can why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know its just that I never saw you cook before." She stated.

"Well when Rukia was living in my closet I always made her food." He said.

"oh." She said and cooked in near silence.

When breakfast was almost done. "I'm going to go and wake everyone okay Yuzu."

"Okay Ichigo"

"Rukia breakfast is al…" he didn't finish as he saw a little bundle of blankets at the foot of his bed. He walked slowly over to and uncovered it to see that Nel had slept right with them that night. He carefully picked her up and went to wake Rukia. "Rukia, Rukia wake up" he shook her a little.

She looked up to see a little girl wrapped in a blanket clinging to him "Is this a dream? Is this our daughter?" she asked dreamily.

"What no it's not a dream and you can't possibly think that Nel is our daughter." He said calmly.

"What oh I'm so sorry Ichigo but I had such a wonderful dream, where we had a child." She said.

"Come on I have to go wake everyone else for breakfast." He said.

Rukia quickly got dressed and went downstairs while Ichigo went to Karins room. "Karin, Hitsugaya time to wake up breakfast will be done soon." He said. He could see that Hitsugaya was a little scared that he was caught in Karins bed. "Don't worry Hitsugaya I don't care what you do to Karin as long as you wont hurt." He said as he left the room.

"Was that a child in his arms?"asked Karin.

Hitsugaya was still a little shocked that Ichigo didn't care anymore about him being with his sister. "What sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said a little embarrassed.

"I said did Ichigo have a child in his arms?" she said a little more irritated.

He thought back and did notice that there was a little child that was in his arms. "Yah I think so."

"I wonder who it was?" Karin asked as she got quickly dressed.

"I don't know?" he too got dressed fast and headed downstairs.

They got downstairs and everyone was eating except for Ichigo who was trying to get the child to eat.

"Come on Nel you have to eat this." He said.

"No Itsygo I don't want to!" she had her head right up against his chest.

"I made this just for you Nel" he said.

"Well if you made it for me I guess I can eat it." Nel said.

"I have to put you down in order to eat myself Nel" he said.

"Hmm I guess so" she said.

He put her down next to him. But he sat closer to Rukia which made Nel jealous. She kept glaring at Rukia.

Rukia whispered into Ichigos ear "Why does she always glare at me?"

Ichigo whispered back "She has a school girl crush on me, and gets jealous when you get close to me."

"Oh" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

If glares could kill people Rukia would be dead right now because Nel was glaring daggers at her. Nel huffed and ran away.

"I better go get her" Ichigo said.

"No I will" Rukia said. She easily caught up to Nel in Ichigos room. "Nel can I talk to you?"

"No" she said back.

"Nel it is important. Ichigo and I love each other." Rukia told Nel.

"No he just has a crush on you he's supposed to be with me!" she shrieked.

"No Nel, Rukia is right I love her." Ichigo walked into his room startling both girls. "If you want Nel I will Adopt you as my child that way we will always be together." He said gently.

"You can't have an arrancar as a daughter Ichigo." Ichigos dad said. "They will revoke your captain status and make you a renegade. They will also take Rukia away forcefully, and kill Nel."

"They could try but I will never let that happen" Ichigo yelled. "I will never let them take away anyone else I care about." Suddenly something happened to Ichigo something snapped.

"Something is happening to Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

All what everyone heard was Ichigos pained screams. They ran up stairs to see Ichigos dark reiatsu swirling around him. "I will never let anyone I care about die!" Ichigo screamed. Suddenly a twin scimitar blade appeared into his hand "Krisekia!" he screamed as the blade finally formed. And his spiritual power increased by ten fold.

"What happened to him?" Rukia asked.

"It's-it's a third release form of his zanpakuto. I never thought that was possible. He is as strong as a god now." Isshin said.

"I dare the soul society to take my friends and family away I _will_ destroy them!" Ichigo yelled.

But as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared and Ichigo was left panting. Then he slowly passed into darkness. What was happening to me? He thought to himself. I can't fall unconscious I don't want that dream. He was forcing himself to stay awake. No I will not fall unconscious he screamed in his head. And his vision slowly readjusted to his room.

"What-what happened?" he asked.

Rukia was crying "I thought you were going to die Ichigo your heart was starting to slow down."

"I wouldn't die now" he said weakly. He weakly stood up and slowly walked downstairs but couldn't stay standing for long and leaned heavily on Rukia "Sorry Rukia" he said.

"It's okay Ichigo I have learned that you are really stubborn and would never let a serious drainage on your spiritual power." She said smugly.

The rest of the day went by without much incidence but when the night comes. Also comes the problems.

"You are to powerful now to live in or be in the world of the living. You have one day to leave or else the other god guardians and I will kill you and your family." Said a masked person with giant bird wings.

"I will not leave so you mine as well try and kill me now!" Ichigo screamed. "Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!"

"HA you think that that little sword will beat us?" called the masked guardian.

"you haven't seen my full Bankai power" he put his hand over his face and his Vizard mask appeared.

"You call that power!" taunted the masked guardian and release his spirit pressure and made everyone but Ichigo get nearly crushed.

"fine you want power then I will give you power!" yelled Ichigo.

"Ichigo no" Rukia tried to scream before she passed out from the immense spirit pressure.

"Krisekia Slice the Moon and Stars Zangetsu!" and then reapplied his hand over his face and his Vizard and some of the shell like substance appear over his skin. "You will never kill me"

"We have to leave now! He too powerful!" cried one of the masked guardians.

"Leave if you want I will fight him!" yelled the command masked guardian.

Ichigo attacked then "I will kill you then!" and his sword pierced his chest "you should have left when you had the chance but you threatened my family I will never let that go!"

"I knew I was dead when I was sent here. But I will say one thing protect them with your life!" he said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I can save you if you to serve in my squad" said Ichigo.

"I- I- I will serve you I don't want to die!" said the guardian.

"Fine!" he said and release all his spirit power into the guardian and his wounds healed almost instantly.

"Thank you captain Kurosaki I am Hisana." And she removed her mask to show her face.

"You look just like ruk…" he started but couldn't finish.

"I am Rukias older sister Hisana Kuchiki." She said.

Ichigo then passed out from exhaustion I think Rukia will be happy to see her sister he thought as the darkness finally took him.


	13. Ichigos Decision

Ichigo was woken up by a fight downstairs he could hear Rukia yelling "Ichigo is too weak right now to go to a captains meeting. So I will go instead of him!"

"You are only a lieutenant and can't go to the meeting." Said a calmer voice.

"Then he will miss it" yelled Rukia.

"He can't miss it the meeting is about him" said the voice again.

"Hello Byakuya" said Ichigo as he weakly walked down the stairs. Rukia started to say something but Ichigo just waved his hand to quiet her down. "What is this meeting about?"

"I don't know I was only told to come get you at any costs." Byakuya said.

"Fine take me" said Ichigo.

Later at the captains meeting Ichigo insisted that he needed Rukia with him because he was still weak from his fight.

"Your squad is getting to powerful Ichigo" said Yamamoto. "You have Quincy humans shinigami and now a god guardian. You can't have any more people."

"I just want one more person in my squad head captain. Please" Ichigo asked.

"Depends who it is." Yamamoto said.

"My daughter Nel." Ichigo told him.

"You got Rukia pregnant!" Byakuya screamed.

"No you fool I adopted an arrancar and now she is my daughter whether you like it or not!" Ichigo yelled.

"You will not be able to do that Ichigo." Yamamoto said. "I will not allow it and right now you are too weak to fight us."

"I take it that Hitsugaya hasn't told you my new zanpakuto release." Ichigo grinned.

"What that's impossible!" said all the captains but hitsugaya.

"No its not, would you like to witness it." Ichigo asked.

"I think he is lying" said Byakuya.

"No Ichigo don't your too weak it might kill you!" Rukia said.

"I know but I want to prove to them that I'm not that weak no skilled fighter they knew years ago and this is the only way." He said "Krisekia Slice the Moon and Stars Zangetsu!" and everyone was hit by the massive spiritual power. "With this release I can heal people that I want but releasing my spirit power directly into them. But since I was in a weaken state I have to let it go soon." And his spirit power just vanished. "Rukia and Byakuya I have someone you would like to see."

"Who do you possibly know that I would want to know!"Said Byakuya.

"Come to me my god guardian" yelled Ichigo and a person with wings and white clothes appear.

"What would you like sir" a feminine voice said while saluting.

"Please remove your mask" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes sir!" the saluting god guardian said. And removed her mask to show the face of Hisana.

"No it can't be I saw her die!" Byakuya broke down crying.

"I am Hisana Kuchiki and I am a guardian of captain Kurosaki" said Hisana.

"Hisana go with Byakuya he needs you right now help him the best way you can." Ordered Ichigo

"Yes sir" said Hisana and Ichigo saw a tear running down her cheek. "Come here my husband we have much to talk about." She help Byakuya get to her feet, and left.

_Meanwhile with Byakuya and Hisana_

"How is it that you're alive Hisana" He asked worriedly.

"It's a long story my love" responded Hisana.

"I think I can spare the time for my only love." Byakuya Said.

"Well a god guardian is only created when a person who has constantly been exposed to high or has high spirit pressure. But since both apparently happened to me it allowed me to have tremendous power being a God Guardian. Ichigo defeated me and then healed me with his Krisekia ability." she said

"He hurt you!" Byakuya nearly lost his temper.

"Don't worry when he defeated me he release my bond with the god I serve" Hisana said. (In my story there is more than just one god. They might or might not show up later in my story. I haven't decided.)

"I guess he is not a total screw up." He said coldly. "So what have you been up to while you were a God guardian?"

"I have saved the universes many times over. I even helped Ichigo kill Aizen but he wasn't able to remember me and also don't tell him because he will be devastated that he wasn't able to take out Aizen by himself" Hisana said.

Byakuya had a devilish smile on his face "Of course I won't tell him"

"Oh? Really because by that smile you're giving me I can tell you are thinking otherwise. And the fact that God Guardians have the ability to read minds." She remarked.

Byakuyas face became stone cold "Well you could have told me about that before I thought of revenge for all the mayhem he has brought me."

"Deep down you know you like him because he give you a challenge that you have never faced before." Hisana told him.

"Reading my mind again? You know that not nice." He said.

"I don't need to read your mind to know who you like and who you don't. I was married to you for quite a while if you don't remember. Actually I think we are still married." She said.

"Yah you always had that ability to tell who I liked and who I didn't." he said dryly. "Why didn't you come and see Rukia and I when you became a God Guardian?" he asked.

"Once made into a God guardian we have to renounce our old lives and start to work on our new ones. But before I died as a spirit I had a vision of me being a winged creature that was saved by an orange haired person. So when I went to kill Aizen in Hueco Mundo, yes I was going to kill Aizen." Byakuya started to think about telling Ichigo that but… "Don't you dare tell him." Byakuya was visibly shaken. "Now where was I. Oh yah I went to kill Aizen and that when I saw Ichigo and knew that he would be the one to sever my connection to the gods. So I started to watch him closely, waiting for the moment to come when he became too powerful for even a god to be scared and that came when I sort of helped him release his Krisekia. Don't tell him that either." She said. "And I was the one to push Rukia and Ichigo into their relationship Byakuya. Please don't be angry."

"Why would I be angry? Me angry? That's crazy, why would I be mad about that?" he babbled on for a while. "It's not like I was going to kill Ichigo."

"Honey I don't need to read your mind to know that you're angry. Please be angry with me not Ichigo. I had a feeling that Rukia would fall in love with a stubborn idiot who has incredible spirit power. I waited so long to push them together to see how much they meant to each other. I waited till he risked his life multiple times to save her from certain death. And I am not too happy that you risked my sister's life to not get into trouble." Hisana remarked.

"Well I knew that once Ichigo beat me that there was no one except for captain Yamamoto could beat him. And I was right but when his hollow" he spat it out the name like a curse "was taking over I decided that if Aizen even touched her I would save her as the cost of my own life and I did that."

"Okay. We should get back soon before the meeting is over I believe Ichigo has some shocking news that you might want to hear.

_At the Captains meeting._

"Now that that's out of the way will you allow me to have my adopted daughter to be in my squad."

"Yes you may. After seeing you power you will be able to take care of them." Said Yamamoto.

Right then Hisana and Byakuya walked back in. "Hisana I want you to stay with Byakuya. I will call on you if I need you. And Byakuya I want you to ask you for your blessing. I want to marry Rukia"

"After seeing your power I can see that you will be able to protect her, and you brought my wife back to me how could I say no" he said with a smile on his face.

"Rukia" Ichigo kneeled down to one knee "will you marry me?"

Rukia was crying "Is this why you wanted me to come?"

"Partially" he said with a grin. "So what do you say?"

She punched him in the head "what do you think you complete block head I will of course marry you." She hugged him.

Later in the living world Ichigo was eating dinner with all their friends and family. "Everyone we have some great news Rukia and I are going to get married."

Uryu was the first to respond with "Get the fuck out! You asked her to marry you?"

Of course Nel yelled "No! Not my Itsygo!"

Everybody laughs at how Nel reacted. While Nel was clinging to Ichigo. "Nel can you let me up so I can get some drinks?" Ichigo asked.

"You strong enough to lift me Itsygo" said Nel.

"Fine hold on tight" he said as he got up. She clung even tighter onto him. "Anyone else want a drink while I'm up" everyone said sure. He came back with enough drinks for everyone with no help from Nel. "Everything okay everyone?"

Everyone said thanks for getting them drinks. "Nel you are going to have to sleep in Karin and Yuzus room for tonight." Said Isshin.

"No I won't leave Itsygo" cried Nel. And buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Nel I'm going to have to sleep, and other things and you can always be there." Ichigo said.

"But I don't want to leave Itsygo" cried Nel.

"Looks like Rukia has competition" said Renji before Rukia nearly bashed his head in. "Ow! I was only joking Rukia damnit."

"I think that mean it's time for people to leave it's getting late" Isshin said.

"Okay thanks for supper Yuzu" everyone said at once while bowing.

"Goodnight everyone" said the Kurosaki family and Rukia and Renji.

"Oh no! You're not staying the night. Get the hell out you freeloader." Yelled Ichigo.

"But I will sleep on the couch." Said Renji.

"Yah you could but we won't have enough money to replace all the food you eat." Ichigo said.

"I don't eat that much!" Renji complained.

"How about you go eat over at Orihimes" Ichigo said with a devilish smile.

Renji got a sickening look on his face "I guess I will have to go now" he said.

"Hey Yuzu can you come get Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course Ichigo come on Nel" Yuzu said cheerily.

"I don't want to" Nel cried.

"But Nel we will have some fun."

"Fun, you mean like eternal tag?"

"Um no I meant board games."

"Oh what's that? it doesn't sound like much fun playing with a board" Nel said innocently.

"It's not quite like that come on I'll show you."

"Okay. Itsygo I'm gonna go with aunty Yuzu." Said Nel.

"I'm gonna go with Yuzu and Nel." Karin said.

"I'm gonna go and go to bed too." Said Isshin.

"Night everyone" Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

"I finally get you to myself Ichigo" Rukia said as she draped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

But before she could he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and lifted her to his face and kissed her.

"I think before we continue we should go upstairs to your room." She said.

He looked into her eyes and saw yearning, lust, and a little confusion. He carried her up to his room and laid her on his bed. He was kissing her passionately on the lips when he heard tapping on the window. He looked up to see who it was and floating in mid-air was Byakuya. "What do you want now Byakuya?"

"Besides you not calling me by my first name?" he said as he got hit by a giant white wing. "Um I meant as thanks for bringing my wife back and going to marry Rukia I am going to have a house built for you guys. But don't worry I will make sure that it is near the school so you guys won't have a big commute. It should be done by this weekend so you can tell your parents…" Ichigo got a sad look in his eyes making them go dull. And Byakuya got hit with a giant wing again. "Oh I'm so sorry Ichigo I had forgotten about you mother."

_Flash Back_

_Ichigo watched as a little kid with orange spiked hair ran toward the lake to help a girl that is falling into the river. The little boy's mother came running after him yelling for him to stop but the boy just kept running._

_Ichigo knew all too well this wasn't going to end well but every time he wanted to help he couldn't. He was crying for the little boy. Because he saw that the mother was killed by the hollow named Grand Fisher. He wanted to kill that hollow so badly. The little boy was lying next to his mother crying and asking for her to wake up._

_But something was different this time he could see his mother's spirit it walked over to the older Ichigo._

"_Don't worry about me I will be fine, Ichigo. You will find me one of these days." She said as Ichigo was thrust back into the real world._

He was crying and Rukia was hugging him. Byakuya and Hisana somehow made it into his room but her wing clipped his bookcase and knocked it over.

Moments later Isshin came running into his room only to stop at the sight of the four occupants. "Always nice to see you Byakuya." Isshin said sarcastically he looked at the person next to him and his chin nearly hit the ground.

"Hello Isshin nice to see you again." Said Hisana.

"Hello Hisana. Not to be rude but I thought you died years ago and how did you get those wings?" Isshin stated.

"I think that once Ichigo has calmed down a bit we shall have a talk about that."

Isshin looked at his son and saw that he was crying. "What wrong son?" Isshin asked concerned.

"that would be my fault" Byakuya said "I unintentionally mentioned his mother and he just broke down."

"I think you all should leave because I think that Ichigo will not want to talk." Rukia nearly yelled in her anger.

"Come on you two lets go down stairs so you can tell me what this is all about."

After the three left, Rukia started to say soothing things to Ichigo to help him calm down. It took a while for him to snap out of it. "Rukia I need to go for a while but I need to do it alone so please stay here." He said calmly putting his scowl back on to hide his fears, about what will be coming. "I will return but I don't know when."

"Ichigo please don't go alone you have friends that will help you." Rukia stated.

"I know that, but I can't it is not… their fight it is mine" he paused "it is about my mother" he said. "I don't wish them to get hurt for a personal fight. Please stay here."

"Ichigo you can't go after it. Grand Fisher will kill you Ichigo." Rukia squeaked in her fear for Ichigo.

"I will beat him because he killed someone I love. For that one reason I want to get revenge." He said coldly. "When I do this it might be able to be happy but until then I won't be."

"Please let me go with you, I will help the most that I can." Rukia said.

"I can't allow that he will go after you to get to me I won't ever be happy again if you die." Ichigo said.

"Fine you can try and keep me here but I will come to you no matter how far you go I will find you." Rukia said.

"I'm sorry Rukia for what I'm about to do." He said stoically.

"For wha…" he couldn't finish as Ichigo hits her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

But before the blackness took over she heard "I love you Rukia."


	14. Ichigos Fight

Byakuya came up stairs to check on Ichigo and Rukia but what he saw made him worried and angry at the same time. Rukia lay unconscious on the bed with anguish on her face. But Ichigo was nowhere near her. He ran over to Rukia and shook her "Rukia wake up" he shook her more forcefully and she finally came too. "Rukia what happened to Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"He… he is… going after… Grand Fisher." She said weakly. "He said that he didn't want my help but I kept on arguing with him to let me go but I guess he knocked me out to save me."

"Why would he do that?" Byakuya asked.

"His mother was killed by him" Isshin said. "It was only a matter of time he would go after him. Don't interfere with his battle he needs to do this."

"I can't leave him alone" Rukia said as she stood up weakly.

"Rukia no! If you do that he will most likely die. To save you." Isshin said.

"If you try to stop me I will have to strike you down." She said while pulling her white sword from its sheath.

'_**Don't be foolish Rukia; he will need you when he returns.' Came **__**Shirayukis voice.**_

'_I have too he can't do it alone.' She pleaded with Shirayuki._

'_**She is right Shirayuki. Ichigo is going to need her whether he wants to admit it or not he will face him with Rukia.' Came Zangetsus voice.**_

'_**She is not ready! I can't allow her to go, she isn't powerful enough!' Shirayuki said.**_

'_You know I can hear you right?' Came Rukias annoyed voice._

'_**I'm so sorry' they both said at once. 'When we normally talk you couldn't hear us Rukia. Shirayuki give her, her Bankai now. She will need it to help Ichi…'**_

_**Shirayuki cut him off 'No she isn't ready!' she yelled.**_

'_**She is plenty ready you're just afraid that she won't handle it, but she has dealt with Ichigo for 3 years that's no easy task.' Said Zangetsu.**_

'_**I-I-I- I can't do… fine! I will do it.' Shirayuki conceded. 'My Bankai name is Yoki Mai Shirayuki.' **_

"Rukia I will not let you leave." Byakuya said.

"I don't think so. Bankai" everyone was shocked when Rukias spirit pressure sky rocketed. "Yoki Mai Shirayuki!" The temperature in the room started to drop and fast. "You will not stop me!"

They were finally able to see Rukia she has a clear ice blade. She accidently tapped it against the wall and it instantly started to freeze. She has ice over her uniform that must act like armor. But the ice doesn't crack or break like it should from moving. Her hair took the purple hue from her eyes and her eyes took on a lighter violet. "That is amazing I can't believe that you made Bankai."Byakuya said.

"Zangetsu convince Shirayuki to give me my Bankai." Rukia said.

"What? I didn't know two Zanpakutos can talk." Said Byakuya and Isshin at once.

"Yah but now I have to leave" she said as she slowly disappeared.

"What? How can she move so fast?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia was moving faster than she has ever moved before. Ichigo please be safe till I get to you she thought to herself. She could feel Ichigos spirit pressure she was getting close. She was running for what seemed like a few minutes but she has almost made it to Ichigo. She could see him now and he was talking to someone but she couldn't tell who. She arrived at Ichigo just in time for her to see that he was talking to Grand Fisher. But then all of a sudden Grand Fisher attacked making Ichigo go on the defensive.

"Rukia run he can't…" he couldn't finish as he noticed Rukia. "What happened to you?"

"I have reached Bankai. Now let's kill this guy before he attacks again." Rukia said.

"No I need to kill him alone it is my fault that she died." Ichigo said.

"No you are wrong it is not your fault it is Grand Fishers fault. Your mother would never let you take him alone you will need my help." Rukia said. As Grand fisher struck her in the chest.

"Rukia no!" Ichigo screamed at Rukia fell to her knees .

"You know it is not wise to attack someone as they are talking." Rukia said standing up unscathed. "and those feeble attacks won't hurt me."

"I think I should go now" Grand Fisher said as he was opening a Hueco Mundo portal.

"Oh no you don't" Rukia said as she appeared in front of Grand Fisher. She drew her blade and attacked him and hit his arm and started to freeze it.

Then Ichigo appeared their and hit his frozen arm and shattered it. Ichigo went for the final blow when the image of Ichigos mother appeared in front of him.

"You wouldn't hurt your mother would you?" came the voice of his mother.

Ichigo faltered in his attack. "You can't be her!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia appeared in front of him, "Don't believe that thing, it is not her." Rukia told him. She started to shake him trying to bring him out of this stupor that he is in. Rukia finally giving up on Ichigo, and turned just as she was impaled through the chest by a vicious attack. "Ich-ichigo help me!" she pleaded as she fell to the ground.

Ichigo instantly snapped out of his daze and became intensely angry. "How dare you attack her!?" his reiatsu started to flare. "I shall kill you! Krisekia Slice the Moon and Stars Zangetsu!" he then place his hand over his face and instead of the Vizard mask his body started to change. He started to grow horns and his hair grew longer. Meanwhile his reiatsu was growing and growing to the point where even a royal guard squad couldn't last against him. A hole appeared in his chest and his body was covered in a white shell substance and his eyes turned black with a golden ring. After his transformation was over he let out an ear shattering roar. "I am going to kill you for killing my mother and almost killing Rukia!" Ichigos hollow voice said.

Ichigos mother appeared in front of him "You wouldn't hurt me would you?" came the innocent voice.

"Ha, you can't fool me with that little trick anymore I am more hollow than human now" Ichigo grinned evilly. He attacked Grand Fisher with several ceros blowing him apart piece by piece. Ichigo was laughing that sounded maniacal. Soon there was nothing left of Grand Fisher.

Rukia had woken up to wake Ichigo systematically blow Grand Fisher apart. Though the spirit pressure was unbearable she stood up and staggered over to Ichigo and hugged him. "Ic-Ichi-Ichgo…"

Ichigo glared down with his black eyes to see Rukia crying into his chest, his eyes turned back to his amber eyes. "Rukia thank you for bringing me back." He said as he ripped his horns off. His hair started to recede back to its original length and the shell substance started to break apart and fall away. The hole in his chest started to cover back up. "Rukia I am back you can stop crying." He said as he was hugging her.

"I am afraid that one of these days you might not come back to me." She started to cry even harder into his chest.

"No matter how many times I leave, I promise to come back to you." Ichigo told Rukia as he held her closer to him.

Rukia looked up "Promise me that you will never leave me Ichigo!" she demanded.

"I will never leave you Rukia." He said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

After many breathless minutes they broke apart. "Ichigo can we go to your… our…" she panted but couldn't finish as she heard a ahem. They both looked at Byakuya and Hisana.

"Ahhh, aren't they so cute!" Hisana said tauntedly. She ran over to Rukia grab her by the waist and flapped her white wings and flew into the air. "See you two boys in a little while."

_With Rukia and Hisana_

"So has my little sister lost your virginity?" Hisana asked.

Rukia blushed a deep red. "Of course I haven't . I have been stopped by something happening before anything serious happens." She said truthfully.

"Ah, but you have dreamed it haven't you?" she told rather than asked.

"How did you know" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"God Guardian thing" she said with a wink.

_Back with Byakuya threatening Ichigo._

"Have you taken my little sisters innocence?" Byakuya asked threateningly.

"What no!" he said defensively.

"If you hurt her I will kill you in this life and the next." Byakuya threatened.

Right then Hisana and Rukia landed right in front of them. "Ichigo what's wrong you look pale?"

Byakuya gave Ichigo a look that says if you tell her I will kill you. "Um nothing has happened."

"Byakuya what did you say to him." Hisana accused Byakuya.

"What nothing!" Byakuya said defensively

"You said something to him and I know what! Now tell Rukia now!" Hisana said.

"I threatened him." He conceded to Hisanas will.

"You did what?!" Rukia yelled.

"He threatened me that if I ever hurt Rukia he would kill me in this life and the next one. But I highly doubt that he could kill me before Rukia does." Ichigo came to Byakuya defense. But soon went into unconsciousness from his efforts with killing Grand Fisher.

_Something was closing on Ichigo at a fast rate of speed it would be near him in a matter minutes. Ichigo knew who it was. It was him._

"_Ichigo?" a voice said from nowhere. "Ichigo something is coming. You should run. I will hold him off for as long as possible." Came the voice but it seemed familiar._

"_Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked._

"_No Ichigo I am Shirayuki." Came Shirayukis voice. "Now Run!"_

"_I don't think so Shirayuki." Ichigo said stubbornly. "I will never run from the likes of him."_

"_You should have listened to her when you had the chance." Came the all too familiar voice._

"_I would never run from you." Ichigo said calmly._

With Byakuyas help they got Ichigo to Kisuke Uraharas shop. They brought him to the back room and laid him down. Rukia grabbed his hand to make sure he was still alive. But when she did something happened she blacked out and woke up to hearing the clanging of metal on metal.

_Where am I she thought to herself. She looked around to see Ichigo fight a hollow. She then heard the voice. "Ah, she has made it!"_

"_What do you mean she is here?!" Ichigo said looking around to see Rukia."No this fight is between us doesn't involve her! Rukia run!"_

"_No Ichigo I won't run. I will help you." She said calmly._

"_No Rukia this creature will destroy us both you will have to survive. Now run!" Ichigo demanded._

"_No Ichigo together we will never be defeated. We will defeat this creature just like everything else." Rukia said._

_They heard the creature start to laugh "I guess I'm just going to have to take control of her body!" it lunged for Rukia but she dodged easily. "You won't be able to dodge me forever."_

"_She won't need to because we will destroy you. Bankai Tensa Zangetsu!"_

"_Bankai Yoki Mai Shirayuki" Rukia said under her breathe._

_They both moved into the fight at lightning speed. They knew each other and could move with each other with insane precision. They quickly cut the creature down to size._

"_I think we killed him" said Rukia._

"_No he will return to haunt me with something new. I know it all too well." Ichigo said. "You should wake up. They are starting to worry about you."_

"_What this was a dream?" Rukia asked._

"_Yes, my nightmare. But it is over for a while. It takes him a while to regenerate every time I hurt him now wake up."_

"No!" she screamed as she woke up.

"Rukia, Rukia it is okay!" Urahara said.

"I-I-I was in Ichigos dream." She said weakly. "We were fighting something but I don't know what."

"I do, but I think Ichigo should tell you." Urahara said.

"No you have to tell me!" she screamed.

"I will tell you." Ichigo said weakly. "That thing is something that is should not be taken lightly it is the hollow king trying to recruit me to his side." He said walking over to her and sat next to her. "He will try anything to get me to join his side. He even used you against me and Karin but I will never let him do that again."

"Ichigo exactly how many times have you beaten him?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know it is to many to count but every time I beat him he gets stronger every time." Ichigo explained. "But I'm really tired and I think I will get a good night sleep tonight because of you Rukia."

**Authors note: sorry about such a long time to update but I had a family emergency/ problems.**


	15. Authors Notes

**Sorry that I haven't been writing at all for a while but with a few family issues I haven't had my mind on this story at all please forgive me and I will hopefully write some more soon. Bye and have a great new years**


	16. Authors Notes 2

**I just thought up of an idea that seems to be pretty cool instead of me making up all the twist I will give you the reader the chance to control in. for my next chapter I will give you three choices.**

**Ichigo finally has sex with Rukia**

**The hollow king shows itself**

**Or Ichigo gets cockblocked again**


	17. ichigos night

**Here is the long awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting for**

Ichigo with Rukias help made his way back to his home, after seeing him beat up so badly Yuzu instantly showed up at his side.

"What happened to you brother?" Yuzu asked, her maternal instincts kicking almost instantly. Before he could answer she asked "Come on Ichi you need to rest come sit on the couch."

"Yuzu I only need to rest, can I please go to room?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine, but I will come and check on you later okay. If you need anything just call." Yuzu told him. She lightly pushed Rukia and Ichigo towards the stairs.

"Come on Ichigo we need to get to bed." Rukia said.

"I didn't know you wanted me so bad even though I'm in such bad shape." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Without thinking Rukia kicked his shin while blushing so red an apple would be jealous. Ichigo was in agony making Rukia worried but said "You wouldn't be in pain doesn't mean that I won't kick you in the shin!"

"I'll remember that. But could you lay off of hurting me for tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we are almost at your room now… I mean our room." Rukia said.

Rukia and Ichigo finally make it to his room. Upon seeing his room he almost passed out from shock. "What the hell happened to my room?!?!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia immediately became timid "Um… uh… t-that w-was m-me. But you should blame Zangetsu and Shirayuki for that… mostly Zangetsu for convincing Shirayuki to give me my Bankai." Told him.

Ichigos eye started to twitch "Zangetsu! Shirayuki! Get your asses here now!" Ichigo yelled.

Almost immediately Shirayuki and Zangetsu appeared but Shirayuki was hiding slightly behind Zangetsu. "What is it Ichigo?" they asked at the same time. "We would love to help you but…" Shirayuki tried to say but was cut off by Ichigo.

"You will go nowhere till you clean our room now." Ichigo yelled. Shirayuki was trying to explain but Ichigo said before she could "I SAID NOW!" Shirayuki and Zangetsu almost blurred around the trying to clean it as fast as possible.

Yuzu walked in to see the messy room seemingly cleaning itself "What happened in here?" asked Yuzu innocently.

Ichigo didn't answer but instead pointed at Rukia.

"Well… that would have been me but I didn't mean to do it on purpose it kind of happened when I needed to save Ichigo. I needed Bankai to help him and I kind of froze and blew everything up sorry." Rukia explained.

Yuzu sighed "you know I can't stay mad at you Rukia but how is this room cleaning itself?" as she finished her question two forms appeared before her.

"It was our punishment for helping Rukia perform Bankai" said a slightly ruffled Zangetsu.

"I think it was cruel and unusual punishment" mumbled a very angry Shirayuki.

"What was that Shirayuki you want to help Yuzu clean the entire house?" Ichigo said menacingly.

"No! I mean… I mean… I wouldn't want to get in her way."Shirayuki said.

"Um not to be rude Ichigo… but who are these two people?" asked Yuzu

"Oh do you remember my explanation on zanpakutos?" asked Ichigo to which Yuzu nodded. "Well I would like to introduce my zanpakuto, Zangetsu" Zangetsu bowed to Yuzu "and Rukias zanpakuto Shirayuki." Shirayuki gave a small wave.

"It is nice to meet you Shirayuki and Zangetsu"

"The pleasures ours Yuzu" said Shirayuki. "I wish Ichigo was as nice as you" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Oh Yuzu Shirayuki just volunteered to help you around the house for a while." Shirayuki pale skin got even whiter while Zangetsu was oh so politely laughing his ass off. "And Zangetsu too." Ichigo added shutting up the mostly stoic man. "Tell them what you want done and they will do it and if they don't come talk to me I'll have a talk with them. But I think I need sleep." He stumbled over to his bed and not so elegantly passed out onto his bed.

Rukia and Yuzu were the first two at his side followed by Shirayuki and Zangetsu.

"You two should leave." Said to Yuzu and Shirayuki. "Rukia and I will dress Ichigo for the night, and Shirayuki remember to follow Mistresses Yuzus orders."

"Please Zangetsu just call me Yuzu." She asked with a small blush from the formality that she was given.

Shirayuki grabbed a still blushing Yuzu by the hand and started to walk to the door. "How about we go make some dinner Yuzu?"

Yuzu looked up at Shirayuki with a bright smile. "I would love to" exclaimed Yuzu.

After a while Shirayuki was looking at Zangetsu and a blushing Rukia "What happened to her?" she asked Zangetsu.

"There was a mishap with Ichigos boxers." Zangetsu stated while Rukia started to think back to that moment and started to get a nosebleed.

"Oh by the reaction that see I take it he's well endowed?" whispered Shirayuki into Rukias ear making her blush even more. But she could only nod.

"Rukia suppers almost done, could you go see if Ichigo is well enough to eat something? And why are blushing and oh my god your nose is bleeding let me get some tissues!" she exclaimed. But when she got back to see that Rukia was gone. "Where did she go?" Yuzu asked. Zangetsu pointed towards the stairs.

Meanwhile in Ichigos room

Upon seeing Ichigo Rukias blush reappeared. She slowly walked over to Ichigo she nudged him a few time but he didn't even stir. So she shoved him a little harder he half opened his eye and said "what do you want midget."

Gritting her teeth she had to refrain from hitting him and said through grinding teeth "Yuzu said that supper was almost done." She turned to stomp off to go eat but Ichigo stopped her.

"I need help Rukia I can't exactly get up with this gash in my shoulder." He said as she turned again.

"Fine" she huffed and stomped over to him and not so gently lifted him up making him whimper in pain.

"Rukia why are you angry?" he asked as she almost dragged him down the stair.

"You called me a midget and I thought you would stop once we were engaged but I guess I was wrong!" she said tearfully.

"What whe…" he got a flashback to when he woke up he wasn't even thinking. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to call you that I was just so tired that it just slipped out. I really didn't mean to say that I guess old habits die harder than I thought. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

She stared back looking for any kind of dishonesty but couldn't find any. She would have to ask Hisana about that later. "Fine" she said.

They made it to the dining room seeing that Byakuya and Hisana were there waiting for them to show up. "Brother, Hisana? What are you doing here?"

"Well we were talking to Isshin and he invited us over for dinner and to our surprise we found Zangetsu making the table and Shirayuki helping make supper. What did they do to make you angry?" asked Hisana already knowing what had happened.

Ichigos answered "It involved Rukias Bankai and disrespectfulness so now they have to do what Yuzu tells them to or else…. For as long as I deem fit… which could last quite a while." He added to get a reaction from them but only got one from Shirayuki about to complain about it. But got shut down by a You-Complain- You-Get-A-Worse-Punishment glare from Ichigo.

"But if it was Rukias Bankai why aren't you punishing her?" asked Byakuya in-between bites of his food.

"Well I really can't punish the woman I love and the woman that saved me from death." He said but thought _I could punish her in a more pleasurable way._

"Ichigo!" Hisana yelled at him "How dare you think of that!"

She was angry… no angry is a too light of word for that she was blinded from her fury and being the protective older sister almost attacked him.

"Hisana please calm down. I don't want to fight you." He held his hand to the side showing that she was defenseless he then thought just to make sure that only she was able to hear. _I was just kidding I would never to that to her until we get married and even then it wouldn't really be a punishment._

Hisana visibly calmed down upon hearing his thought but still heard her threatening state to scare Ichigo which succeeded and he almost visibly shrank under her stare.

"Ichigo what did you do to piss her off so bad?" Rukia asked.

"N-nothing at all Rukia" Ichigo stuttered out.

"Ichigo…" she said in a threatening tone but her face was as calm as can be. "If you don't tell me this instant I will beat you so bad that hollows would take pity on you!"

Everyone was stunned by the fact that Byakuya was laughing his ass off because he was seeing Ichigo in a stare down with two of the three scariest women that he has ever meet. The only one scarier in his mind was captain Unohana. And Ichigo was losing miserably.

"I-I-I-I t-thought t-that y-your p-punishment w-would b-be m-more p-pleasurable" he stuttered out badly that some couldn't understand him.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the ear and started to drag him to his room "We are going to talk for a little while but don't bother us" she said in her innocent school tone. Making Ichigo shudder.

In Ichigos room.

She gently shoved Ichigo so he stumbled back and landed on his bed. She started to walk seductively over to him swaying her hips. "Now what was that about my punishment?" she asked.

Ichigo was too dumbstruck to answer. She finally made it to his bed and climbing on top of him straddling his waist while doing so casting a powerful silencing kido on his room so no kinds of noises could be heard from the outside. She then kissed him passionately on the lips. Finally getting over his daze he rolled over so that he was on top and he stopped kissing her a second to lean over and whisper "now for your punishment." He said this while grinding his hips making her groan in anticipation of what to coming. Her hand started to fumble with his shirt trying to get it off as fast as possible. Finally able to get the shirt off Ichigo leaned in and said "anxious aren't we?" he grinded his against hers again cutting off her speech and breath and only nodded. He started to lightly suck on her neck making her mind start to stop functioning and only focus on the pleasure that he was giving her. She gripped into his back when he sucked on a certain spot she was sure that she drew blood from his back. He groaned from this contact. He started to pull her dress over her body dragging his fingertips over the outer part of her thighs making her shiver in the building pleasure he was delivering. He got the dress to just below her breast making her groan in protest.

"W-why d-did y-you s-stop!?!?" she exclaimed.

He then got a concerned look on his face "if we go any further I won't be able to stop"

She pulled him down into a passionate kiss "please don't stop" He didn't need any more encouragement and continued his work on her dress but went slower. She was getting impatient and almost ripped off her dress and his pants. He pressed his noticeable bulge in his boxer in between her legs making her shiver in pleasure. With each passing second her panties were getting wetter and wetter and Ichigo knew this was happening. He started to kiss her neck and was moving lower and lower, till he got to just above her breasts he slowly undoes her bra and pulls it off her shoulders he then starts to go lower till he got to her breasts and he up his hand on one of her breasts making her moan, feeling emboldened by that moan started to slowly move it making her moans louder. He lowered his head to her other breast and flicked his tongue out at her nipple making cry out in pleasure. He lowered his mouth some more and started to lightly suck and nibble on her nipple. She was in so much pleasure that her moans became silent and was starting to whither in pleasure. He switched sides making her whither in more pleasure than she thought was possible. He stopped and Rukia was about to protest when he started to kiss his way lower making her forget about what she was about to say. On his way down he stopped at her navel but his hands for their way to her panties and slowly, too slowly for her tastes because she ruined his pair of boxers by ripping them off. He finally got her panties off and his hand started to work their way back up and he gently brushed her vagina making her cry out in pleasure, after seeing that reaction he rubbed it again but with more force making her scream in pleasure. He kept this up until her body start to spasm as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't get time enough to catch her breath when he lowered his head to her vaginal giving it an experimental lick. He liked her taste it tasted sweet but a little bit sour, but he loved it. He started to lick her vigorously making her howl in pleasure she felt that familiar winding in her stomach. She found her release when he stuck his tongue as far as it could into her, she release right into his mouth he drank as much as possible but some still dribbled down his chin. He crawled back up and kissed her giving her a taste of herself and she loved it.

"Please Ichigo I need you NOW!" she pleaded.

"You do know that this will hurt you right. And I don't want to hurt you." He said.

In response she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close "I said NOW" she exclaimed. He slowly rubbed his cock against her slit making her moan.

"This will hurt." He said as he slowly pushed his way in making her feel like she was being split in half. She kept from crying out in pain to keep him from worrying and stopping. But he felt some resistance and knew what it was. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes. She nodded to his unspoken question. He pulled out and pushed forward with a powerful breaking her hymen she couldn't hold back the tears that where freely pouring out of her eyes he kissed to help take her mind off the immense pain that she was going through. After a while the pain went away and she rocked her hips to tell him to continue.

He slowly pulled back and pushed back in making her moan in pain and pleasure. But as he went the pain was completely replaced by pleasure she moaned out "Harder… faster… OH GOD! I'm CUMMING"

Ichigo didn't stop and continued to push in and out even though it was growing extremely hard because her pussy was clamping down like a vice grip. But by doing this he prolonged her orgasm till he was about to cum he was about to pull out when her legs wrap around his waist keeping him from pulling out "Rukia I'm cumming!" he cummed inside of her filling her up with his sperm making her have another orgasm her pussy clinching his cock milking him for everything that he was.

It took them a while to catch their breath but Rukia got her wits back first and said "That was amazing Ichigo." He was still stunned and could only nod his agreement. He pulled out and rolled to his side next to Rukia making sure not to crush her fragile form.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt a kiss on her lips making her smile "good night Rukia my angle that I love."

"Good night Ichigo I love you too my…" she couldn't finish as she passed out at the excess of energy.

After seeing her asleep he kissed her again and closed his eyes and fell asleep right next to her with blissful smiles on both their faces.

**I hope you like this chapter**

**I hope to get the next chapter up soon but no guarantees and to all my loyal readers thanks**


	18. the next day

Ichigo woke up the most pleasant site he had ever seen. He saw a naked Rukia sleeping soundly. He thought _the only thing that can ruin this is…_

"ICHIGO!!!" he heard.

"Oh god no!" right as Ichigo said this his dad came busting through his door knocking the door off the hinges. Waking Rukia up at the same time making her scream.

Upon hearing Rukias screams Yuzu and Karin show up at the door. "Why is Rukia screa…" she couldn't finish her sentence because the site of an almost naked (sheet covering them up) Rukia and Ichigo in his bed. After realizing this she fainted.

Karin was shocked at first then got a sly grin "I'm telling Byakuya!" she said as she ran out.

"NO! Karin get back here now!" he screamed while Rukia screamed for Isshin to leave the room this instance. After Ichigo had to forcefully remove his father from his room. He felt the familiar yet scary reiatsu of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. "I have to run now if I don't I will die Rukia love you bye!" he said as he got his soul reaper badge and forced his soul from his body, and dashed out the window. Muttering something about making Karins training a thousand times more difficult.

A few seconds after he left Rukia saw her sister at the window, snickering. "I heard you had se…" she couldn't finish as Rukia tried to think of an excuse.

"Um… you… were… um… mistaken?" Rukia half said half asked.

"Really? Then maybe I should delve into your memory to see if I was mistaken?" she asked.

"NO!" Rukia screamed completely embarrassed turning 10 different types of red.

While doing this Hisana couldn't shake the feeling of something different about Rukia it wasn't much but it was there something different. Then realization hit her she grew a massive smile. And Rukia got nervous. "W-why a-are y-you smiling?" she asked.

"Um Rukia have you ever thought about kids?" she asked out of the blue. Her smile growing even more.

"Yah of course why wouldn't I? And why are you smiling?" she asked

"Um no reason..." she said. "Oh yah you want to know something?"

"Depends is it good or bad news?"

"Depends on your point of view. Still want to know what it is?" Hisana asked.

"You've peaked my interest I want to know."

"Well I think Ichigo should hear this too" she said with a sly smirk. _He's going to shit himself. _She thought to herself.

Just then Rukia felt a surge of dark reiatsu. "Looks like Ichigo used his Bankai." Rukia said nonchalantly as they felt another massive surge of dark reiatsu "First hollow mask. Wow Byakuya must be pissed." As she said this she felt another massive dark reiatsu "Wow for him to use his second hollow form he must be in danger." She said getting a little worried.

"Byakuya wouldn't … well he shouldn't… he might just rough Ichigo up." She said. _If he's this pissed now what will happen when he finds out…_

Ichigo just leaped through the window in his second hollow form pant with a whole bunch of cracks in his hollow armor. "Please hide me!" he pleaded. While hiding behind the only thing that could help, this happened to be Hisana and Rukia.

Byakuya leaped through the window with a menacing look on his face. "Ichigo come here RIGHT now!" he said in his calm voice.

"Byakuya! Stop this, this instant if you don't I will be mad at you and Rukia will be too." She said in a calm creepy yet scary voice that could rival Unohanas.

Byakuya literally started to shrink from his fears. "Please don't. I am sorry. Just don't do anything harsh." He pleaded.

"Yah I would never." She used the same creepy voice that Rukia uses at school making Ichigo shudder. "Well I got some good news for you two" she said as she whirled around pointing at Rukia Ichigo. "Well good for Rukia, both good and bad for Ichigo."

"Why?" Ichigo said while raising his eyebrow.

She held up her left hand with one finger point up then flung her right fist up right as Isshin came bounding through his door. Laying him out flat. Hisana bent over to face him "you had better stop doing that" she said with the same voice as she did with Byakuya.

Ichigo nudged Rukia and whispered in her ear "remind me never to make you sister mad at me."

Rukia just nodded and giggled. Just then Karin came walking by the door seeing everyone in Ichigos room decided to join them when she felt Ichigo grab her. He had a Your-Going-To- Pay kinda look on. Yuzu decided to wake up then holding her head "Ow I had the weirdest dream I thought I saw Ichi and Rukia naked"

Karin decided to chirp in "you did!"

"But why were…" she didn't get to finish because Hisana interrupted her.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. "I got some news for Ichigo and Rukia. I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you." Hisana said.

"For what?" Ichigo and Rukia said at once.

"Easy." She stopped for dramatic effect. "I'm congratulating you for becoming…" she paused again "for becoming parents."

Everyone was shock but not as much as Byakuya and Ichigo who both fainted. After a while they heard a high pitch squeal. They turned to see a rather embarrassed Karin trying to contain her squeals of excitement.

Rukia finally got over her shock and asked "How do you know?"

"hmmm let me think… I can read minds and I sense three different coming from Rukia and one is from her." She said nonchalantly.

"I'm having twins?" she said as she fainted right on top Ichigo.

"Wow they took this a lot better than I had ever thought" Hisana said to the other three, now two because Isshin fainted too mumbling something about being a grandfather. "Looks like we got some shopping to do girls" she said to the Ichigos sisters who were jumping with joy because they were going to be aunts.

Ichigo finally woke up and Hisana turned towards him "Oh you woke up. Oh and you're not having one baby but twins!" she beamed at him.

He looked shell shocked then broke out of his daze "I gotta run before Byakuya wakes up. Bankai" he put his hand over his face and went to form his second hollow form but it was different like his hollow self was evolving. His second form went from having long hair with horns and the hollow skin to short red hair with black hollow skin and a tail and he still had his horns. "Wow this is really different." He said.

Hisana and the girls were starting to sweat "could you please hold off some of your reiatsu it's kind of crushing us." she said.

"Oh sorry I should get going" he said as he simmered out.

"Wow such power from a kid" she said stunned.

Byakuya woke up and started looking for Ichigo "Where did that impregnating bastard get to I'm going to kill him?" he looked at a stunned Hisana who just shrugged.

He went to the window and looked out and his jaw dropped he saw a garganta releasing hundreds of Vasto Lordes.

"Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he said jumping out the window.

"Bankai Pierce the Heavens Ashen Lion" her sword began to disintegrate and start to cover her body with this metallic substance once it finished she had the form of a metal lion with two wings. She jump after Byakuya.

Upon seeing the other bankais she jumps out the window about to activate her shikai when something happened she knew her Bankai "Bankai! Turn the Heavens to Ashes Hephaestus" her sword disintegrated and fire enveloped her body once it dissipated a gigantic dragon stood in her place. It opened her mouth and a giant fireball shoot out and took out half the hollows with the garganta. "You dare hurt my loved ones! I will kill you all!" screamed Karin creating a sonic boom from her voice. Some of the lower Vasto Lordes were destroyed while the stronger ones knew they were in trouble with 2 captain level beings and one god level but this dragon would be doom for all of them. When they turn to leave they saw that the garganta was destroyed. She releases another fireball destroying the last of the hollows before her dragon form fell from the skies. It took Ichigo his third hollow form and his Krisekia to stop her from hurting herself. Once on the ground she reverts back to her human form.

"Wh-what ha-happened?" Karin asked weakly.


End file.
